Feeling Fluffy
by Lais of Shadow
Summary: Don't you just hate changing species and suddenly popping up into another world? Well, I'm not against it. I know, I'm fluffy... You can stop saying it. Pokemon T/F trainers world. Yay... I got caught, but this ain't so bad. Please, read and review!
1. Where am I?

NOTE: Chapters 1-4 range between 1600-2000 words, the rest are 4000+.

Hello readers! Welcome to the first chapter of 'Feeling Fluffy'. I'm thankful for those willing to spend time reading this. Please, leave a review! I haven't started a story for a while now, and I've removed my other few attempts. So I'm trying again! Well, without further ado, read and review!

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon. Although if I did, it wouldn't be nearly as famous as it is now. And Dawn would have a longer skirt (Which would be why pokemon wouldn't be famous), seriously. It's on the verge of indecency. *Cough* Don't change it *Cough*

Chapter 1: Where am I?

I feel tired... And fluffy. Very fluffy, I tried to move, 'Ugh, I feel so weak'. I opened my eyes and found myself in a meadow, I manage a sitting position. "Umm... Hello? Anybody there?" everything looked blurry, I shook my head in an attempt to clear my vision. I rubbed my eyes with my paws, 'paws?' my eyes widened and I scrambled onto my feet... All four of them. "What! What happened!" I checked my body over and wagged my tail, 'A tail too? This is crazy, what am I?' I was a human just yesterday.. I think. I stared at myself for god knows how long, before I heard leaves rustling ahead of me. 'Crap crap crap!' I quickly jumped behind a tree, using it as cover as I peek over the side.

"Aw, I thought I heard something." A young boy whined, he looked no older then 10, and he was wearing a full body bear costume, equipped with a hood. 'What's he doing here alone in a forest?' "Come on out Totodile" he smiled, holding up a red and white ball, which a bright white light seemed to escape from, it near immediately hit the ground, and turned into a short, fat blue creature that looked somewhat like a crocodile, or an alligator. 'Maybe he's not alone.'

"Mmf?" the little creature looked up at the boy with a bored expression. Who pointed towards the ground.

"I swear there was a pokemon here, ('Pokemon?') can you smell one Totodile? Your snout is massive!" the boy chirped happily with his eyes closed. Earning a frown from the little blue thing. It smelt the air, and stuck it's nose to the ground, before it quickly pointed it's stubby hand in my direction. I quickly pulled my head back behind the tree.

'I don't know what's happening, but getting found by someone you don't know is almost NEVER a good thing' I turned to run, but before I could take a step, a blast of water hit me in the back, drenching me. The little creature from earlier lunged at me from behind. Pushing me into another tree. "Ouch.." I fell on all fours and clumsily began to rub my forehead with a paw. "What was that for?" I growl angrily at the annoying creature.

It smirked back, "That's what you get for standing still, idiot" it chuckled. I deduce that it's a male from the attitude. It's not like he was wearing some speed enhancing shoes and ran into me, I'd accept that as my fault, and perhaps give a $1,000,000 payout.

"You made me wet? Really? Do you know how hard this fur is to clean? Of course you don't." I growled at him 'though, neither do I', then the human came into view.

"Oooohh an Eevee! Cooooool!" he said cheerily with a goofy grin, blood gushing out of his nose, before feinting. Fangasm.

I sweatdropped, "He doesn't even look like he could pour water out of a boot with instructions on the heel..."

"Hey! He's not that stupid, he's just... Not the sharpest tool in the shed, y' know?" the little monster reasoned, "you're lucky my trainer feinted, or I would've destroyed you" he narrowed his eyes at me.

"Yeah yeah..." I walked away, "you'd argue with a signpost"

~({A few hours later})~

'I don't even know what I'm looking for...' I was walking around a pond, until I stopped by a large rock by the edge. I climbed on top of it and gazed down at my reflection in the water a few feet below. I didn't look very human at all, in fact, I looked more like a pup. A very wet pup. I had a strange, cream, fluffy collar like mass around my neck I didn't seem to notice till now. It was very soft, I have a pair of rather large pointed furry ears near the top of my head, my nose was small and looked like an upside-down triangle, and I also have large, brown eyes. Something just seemed to click as I looked at my reflection. 'Pokemon.. Why does that sound so familiar?' I narrowed my eyes, and with a sigh, got up from my spot on the rock and walked through the thick forest around the pond.

It was a very quiet walk, aside from the occasional chirp. 'This would be a great time to relax, if it wasn't for the transforming into a creature in another world issue' I sigh, and decide to waste some time. 'I spy, with my massive brown eye, something that looks like a bird.' "Hey birdy, how are yah?" I yell towards a tree, not really expecting an answer.

"My name isn't birdy!" I high pitched voice echoed down from the tree, as a small bird-like creature plopped onto a branch near me. "It's Saqr"

"A Saqr is pretty much a birdy" I pointed out, with a sweatdrop.

"No it's not! A Saqr is me. What's a birdy anyway?" he asked, tilting his head to the side in a very bird-like manor.

"It's a tiny thing with wings, like you" I look at him with a raised eyebrow, "who taught you to speak English?"

"English? I'm speaking Poke`, so are you" Saqr said with a blank expression. "I haven't seen an Eevee in a while, where'd you come from?"

I shake my head, "I'm not an Eevee... Whatever that is, I'm a hu-"

"Eevee, you're an Eevee." the bird said blatantly.

"No, I'm a hu-"

"Eevee"

"No! I'm a fricken' hu-"

"Eevee. You're an Eevee" he continued.

I grimace, "No, I'm most definitely not. What is an Eevee?"

"You, a big, fluffy thing with a white fluffy collar, big ears, big eyes, and a tail." Saqr said matter-of-factly. "How wouldn't you know that?"

"I wouldn't know that because I'm not an Eevee, I'm a hu-" I began.

"Eevee. You. Are. An. Eevee." I sweatdropped, whilst the bird did also. "Next you're gonna be saying you don't know what a pokemon is"

"Pokemon?" I blanked. "Oh, like that blue fat thing that blew water on me?"

Saqr facefaulted off the branch, "Yes. The blue fat thing that blew water on you. Probably" it got back onto it's feet on the ground. (Claws? Talons?) "Oh, by the way, what's your name?"

"Oh sorry, I'm Lais." I told him, utterly forgetting to tell Saqr my name... How rude of me. I think. "You're not gonna breathe water on me are you? I'm still wet" I narrowed my eyes at the bird, Saqr, who sweatdropped.

"I can't... But here, I can help you with that" It flew a few feet higher into the air, and started flapping his wings at an impressive pace. I felt a harsh wind pushing me back, he stopped his breeze and flew back up to his branch. There were some new skidmarks leading from where I was earlier.

Though, I suddenly felt dry. "...Wow..." I mutter, checking myself over, "I'm all dry, that was cool! Thanks" I say thankfully with a smile, newfound likeness towards the bird.

Saqr smirked. "No problem, even birdys can help out sometimes" he said with a glare.

I nervously laughed a little. "Heh.. Sorry"

The bird grinned, "no worries". It looked around, "So, where are you staying tonight Lais?" I frowned, noticeably. "Nowhere to stay?" I nod, "well, I can't really help you there, I live in a nest afterall." He must've noticed my frown deepen. "I have a friend that might be able to help you?"

I smile nervously, "what kind of friend?"

Saqr smirked. "The nice kind" he flew down and landed on my fluffy collar, before getting comfortable and sitting in it. "I'll show you the way, by the way your collar is like, god"

I sweatdropped, "where first?" He points to the left, I follow his wing and move in that direction. "What's your friend like?" I ask on the way.

"Well, he's a Pikachu, and he's saved my ass more times then I can count" the bird smirked, again. I frowned for a few seconds afterwards, he must've noticed. "Don't know what a Pikachu is?" Saqr asked with a sweatdrop, I nod. "It's ah.. It's an electric mouse pokemon, they have these weird red patches on their cheeks that conduct electricity or something, and they can let loose with massive thunderbolts, although they're tiny."

"Is he... Is he safe?" I ask nervously.

"No" I almost facefaulted, stopping myself. "Joking... Jeez, of course he's safe, I wouldn't be taking you there otherwise right?"

I sweatdropped, "I really don't know."

The bird laughed. "Trust me damnit, I trust you. Just don't go asking me to rest in your mouth" it was my turn to laugh a little.

"Wait, can I eat raw meat?" I asked questioningly.

"Well, yah, probably. I mean, you have those little fangs... They look like they'd bite right through me. Anyway, almost ALL pokemon eat meat, cooked or raw, no difference" he explained for me. "Aye! Don't get any ideas" Saqr continued glaring at me.

My stomach growled, and I looked back at the bird, who sweatdropped. "Don't worry, you don't look tasty anyway"

"I don't know whether to feel thankful or insulted..." Saqr said quietly, staring at the fur he rest in. "Oh, and stop. We're here."

...

Well, how did you like the first chapter? I think it was alright. Please, leave a review! Hiring constructive critism.


	2. Wait, what?

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon. Though I would love to.

Chapter 2: Wait... What?

Saqr pointed to a large mound of dirt to our right, I stared at it, the roof seemed to be half as high as the trees surrounding it. Which was still monstrously tall compared to myself, at the front of it there seemed to be a spot void of dirt, in the shape of a sideways rectangle, like a doorway, which was barely taller then myself. Long sticks were stuck in the top of the rectangular doorway, leading almost to the ground. Like a wooden flap of some sort. "Hey, Kip! You there?" The bird yelled from his spot on my furry collar towards the dirt house.

A groan could be heard coming from inside, the wooden flap lifted to reveal a small, yellow, mouse-like creature with long pointed ears, the ends shaded in blank. It had red circles on it's cheeks and a zigzag shaped tail with a bit of brown fur on it. A smile etched its face as it looked at Saqr on my fluffy collar. "Where've you been Saqr? Haven't seen you all day!" it claimed with a wide green, before looking at me. "Oh, and who's the Eevee?"

Kip spoke first, "I've been sleeping. And the Eevee is a new friend of mine, Lais" he spoke happily.

"I'm not an Eevee..." I said in an annoyed quiet tone, narrowing my eyes on the ground.

"Clearly" the mouse smirked, sarcastically. "Saqr, do you have to show EVERYONE where I live the second you meet them?" Kip asked tiredly, with a small frown.

"Yes" the bird chirped immediately. "Besides, I'm not gonna let you be a loner all day, you did that yesterday" Saqr grinned at Kip's glare. I nudged the bird with my cheek, he looked at me with a 'what' expression, before remembering. "Oh, and um... Can Lais stay over with you tonight? I think he bumped his head or something. Anyway he doesn't have anywhere to live right now, and my nest is too small" Saqr asked.

I grimaced, 'I didn't hit my head...'

Kip wore a thinking expression, before examining me. "Alright, but I ain't feeding you. You ain't my parents" I smiled, he walked up to me and extended a paw. "Nice to meetcha Lais"

I sat down and shook his paw with my own. "Likewise, can I see what your house looks like?" I asked eagerly, I was curious to how it would look on the inside. Kip nodded with a smile, and walked towards his house, gesturing me to follow. The bird still on my collar. I walked against the wooden flap which I easily passed. I widened my eyes as I entered the home, it was a lot cleaner on the inside. There was three small piles of straw at the back, presumably the sleeping area. There was also a hole on the left side of the home filled to the brim with strange berries like the ones I'd seen earlier in the forest. On the right side there was a stack of wood, and in the middle of the room there was a small fire going. "Wow, this is a lot more then I expected..." I said, breathless. It wasn't much, but it looked like a hell of a den.

Kip smiled. "Well what did you expect?"

"I don't know... a pile of leaves to sleep in?" I chuckled nervously. 'Wasn't even close'

The Pikachu laughed. "That sounds more like Saqr's nest" Saqr laughed.

"Yup, just like my nest." the bird smiled. "Wait..."

I snickered, "Yeah, your home sucks Saqr" I chuckled. "And I haven't even seen it!"

Kip laughed and walked over to his berry pile, he grabbed three berries and rolled two of them towards me. A blue one and a pink one. Saqr flew off my shoulder onto the ground and grabbed the pink one before flying back onto my collar. Kip sat down and chowed down on a red one, I looked towards the blue one on the ground in front of me. "Eat it before I do" Kip said, staring at me.

"Thought you wouldn't feed me?" I laughed a little, I leaned over and nibbled on the berry it had a funny combination of flavors in it, but tasted wonderful regardless. "Oh wow, this is great!" I remark. Kip and Saqr laughed at my amazed facial expression as I chowed down on the berry.

"Jeez, would have thought you'd never eaten before" Saqr chuckled. 'I haven't with this body...'

"Here have another one" an amused Kip said as he threw another blue one towards me.

"Thanks!" I said graciously, accepting the 'gift' as I dived right into it with my jaws. "What is this anyway?"

The mouse raised his eyebrow. "Never had an Oran Berry before?" he asked. I shook my head. "Wow... You really must've hit your head hard" Kip chuckled, Saqr smirked, and I grimaced.

"I didn't hit my head..." I said quietly, looking down at my messy blue paws with a saddened expression.

"Hey, I was just joking!" Kip smiled. I glanced around the room again.

"Hey, where do you drink?" I asked Kip with a confused glance.

"There's a big lake if you follow the path, the water's actually quite clean. Even with all the pokemon swimming in it" Kip claimed as he got up and walked outside, I followed him. He got on the aforementioned path and walked the direction opposite of Saqr's place.

"How far is it?" I asked, Saqr spoke up this time.

"Only a few minutes walk, we'll pass by a few other dens while we're getting there" I nodded.

"Hey Saqr," I begin, "how comfy is my collar?" I ask curiously.

"It's more comfortable then my nest..." He stated. "Seriously man, I love your collar. I'm also very jealous, you're one of those fluffy and cute species that all the girls like. I'm glad I'm not a bigger pokemon, or I'd have a big challenge on my hands for a mate" he smirked. "Kip isn't as lucky..."

I laugh as Kip glared at Saqr. "Shut up Saqr" he said blatantly.

"Don't worry Kip, I'm sure he won't take Fritz away from you..." Saqr taunted, Kip's face flushed red, I could barely see the patches on his cheeks anymore.

"Fritz?" I ask innocently.

"Fritz is a Shinx, a female Shinx." Saqr explained, "and I think that Kip has a major crush on her"

"I DO NOT!" Kip yelled, his face looking EVEN redder.

I ignored him, "what's a Shinx look like?" I ask Saqr, since Kip doesn't look like he's in the mood to talk.

"Well, it's an electric pokemon. And it looks a lot like a cat, it has big ears, ("Hey! The ears aren't that big!" Kip remarked) and yellow eyes, ("Beautiful yellow eyes!") the front half of their body is covered in blue fur, whilst the back half is covered in black. They have yellow rings of fur around their front paws, and they have tiny red oval noses. They also have long black tails with a single yellow star on the end. Oh, and since Fritz is a female her back paws will be blue, and not black." Saqr summed up, I just stared at him.

"That's a rather hefty explanation... I actually think I've got a pretty good idea of what she looks like." (Imagines a blue and black 'Tom' from Tom and Jerry) I tell Saqr. "For some reason I think watching Kip ride the Shinx's back while she runs would be fun to watch" I say randomly.

Kip stopped blushing and looked at me oddly. "How hard did you hit your head?" he asked with a confused expression. Although Saqr was laughing his head off.

"I didn't hit my head" I repeat blandly. "In fact, I'm not even an Eevee, I'm a hu-"

"Eevee." Saqr finished. "You. Are. An. Eevee."

"*sigh* I'm not an Eevee" I repeated.

Kip bonked me on the head. "Yes you are, and the quicker you learn that the quicker I stop bonking you on the head" he added. As he started bonking me on the head. "What are you?"

"Not an Eevee" I finish, getting irritated by his bonking. He kept doing it.

"What are you?"

"Not an Eevee"

He started doing it harder, really pissing me off. "What are you?"

"I'M A HU-"

I was interrupted by a feminine voice, "hey Kippy!" I heard, I turned my head to the left as the bonking stopped and I saw Pikachu get tackled a few feet. With what I presume to be Fritz standing next to Kip, licking his cheek. "Sorry!" she squealed as Kip got up. "Didn't mean to hurt you!"

"No worries! You didn't hurt me" Kip smiled, a total 180 on his mood.

Saqr snickered, "you two going out yet?" he asked jokingly.

"What!" Kip yelled with a blush, "of course not!"

"Not yet..." Said Fritz, whilst also blushing.

Me and Saqr laughed our heads off as Kip stared at Fritz, until Fritz noticed something odd. "Wait, who's that?" she asked, gesturing towards me with her left paw.

"I'm Lais" I smile towards her.

"He's cute..." She said, Kip looked sadly towards the ground and sighed. "Not as cute as you Kippy!" she claimed happily, nudging him.

He smirked, "I know, I just needed you to confirm it". Saqr laughed.

"Yeah... Definitely. Aye, let's go already, we're almost there and I'm thirsty!" the bird claimed. I happily agreed, as did Saqr and Fritz. Before we all ran towards the direction of the lake in the forest.

...

Alright, I wanted to say the short chapters are intentional, I'm trying to get into the habit of updating regularly and this will help quite a bit, I've already written a lot of the story also. Please, review! I would love some motivation. And I'm in need of some constructive criticism if possible. Nobody's perfect, and I'm most certainly not.


	3. Fluffy encounter

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon. But, I do own a knife, which I will use to trade for the rights to pokemon. Wish me luck, I may need it. Although, maybe I'll get lucky, and receive the rights just by showing the knife. I don't know why that works, it just does.

AN: I'd like to clear up some minor confusion, 'Lais' is a unisex name, pronounced like 'lace', and he is in fact a BOY in this story. Saqr is pronounced 'Sa-kuhr', and is Arabic for falcon, whilst Lais is Indian, for lion. I will also admit, despite my better judgment, that Lais WILL in fact be caught in a few chapters time, if all goes according to plan.

Chapter 3: Fluffy Encounter

"Ahh..." I sighed happily as I floated across the water on my side, my collar acting as a life saver. The lake wasn't that far away, and it was definitely refreshing. There's pokemon everywhere in and around the lake, Saqr told me about the red ones called Wurmple, the ones that looked like dogs called Growlithe. Also the little blue ones with a big leaf on the back, the Lotad, and the white and brown messy ones, the Zigzagoon. He said they were bug, fire, water, and normal types, respectively. "How much time do we have to burn?" I ask Saqr, who, like usual, was sitting in my collar, the side out of the water, obviously.

"Well, you'll need to go once Kip does. But since Fritz is here, that'll be awhile. Give it a few hours, tops." he answered. He sounded tired, I honestly don't blame him. My collar is VERY fluffy. And we all know that fluffy makes you tired. I think. Hell, I feel tired just wearing it. "Lais"

"Yeah?" I reply with a yawn.

"I don't know what I did before you got here. You have the best collar ever." the bird said with an extremely thankful smile.

"Well, if it weren't for you I'd probably still be wandering the woods with nowhere to sleep, so enjoy it all you want" I smile back. "Aye, look at that" I gesture towards Kip being chased by Fritz in the water.

"Aye Kip, got a problem?" Saqr asked loudly with a smile.

"No problem here!" Kip said through gritted teeth as he was caught and embraced by Fritz, making the two slowly fall underwater.

"Think they'll be alright?" I ask.

"Probably, just don't think about it" Saqr replied, "I wonder where Trixie is" Saqr pondered.

I raised my eyebrow, "Trixie? Who's that?" I ask.

"Oh, I haven't told you about her, have I?" I nodded a negative, "well, she's a Vulpix. A Vulpix is like a fox, but completely red, apart from the white tummy, with 6 tails, and a fire attribute. Oh, and their eyes are grayish red." Saqr explained.

I nod, "I think I can picture it..." I imagine 'Tom' from 'Tom and Jerry', but red, and with 6 tails.

"She's cute too" Saqr smiled, I stared at him. "No no no, I don't like her like that. I'm too big for her"

I rolled my eyes, "don't you mean she's too big for you?" I ask.

"Yah, that" he replied, "not for you though" he snickered evilly.

I glared at him, "I'm not into beastiality".

Saqr laughed loudly. "Lais... You're a beast. It's not beastiality if you're a beast. That's like saying an American insulting another American is racism. Wait... What's an American?"

I chuckled stupidly, "oh yeah... I forgot" I smiled, 'but I'm technically a human aren't I?' I shook the thought out of my head for now, 'not anymore'.

"Hey Trixie!" I heard Fritz yell from her spot in the water swimming next to Kip.

"Hey Fritz!" I heard a voice I don't know, and looked in the general direction. I saw a small fox like creature, who I immediately presumed to be Trixie, considering that's what Fritz just yelled, and that she matches the description perfectly.

"Jeez stop staring Lais" Saqr said from his spot on my collar. I glared at him.

"I'll stare when I want to stare" I said childishly.

The Vulpix jumped into the water and fox paddled towards me, stopping a few feet away. "Hey Saqr, who's that? And why are you sitting on them" she asked with a tilt of her head.

"He's Lais the Eevee, a new friend of mine. His fur is super fluffy" he answered, rubbing his head into my fur.

"Aw what about my fur?" she asked with a 'I was left out' pout.

"His fur is comfier then yours" Saqr said immediately.

Trixie frowned, "we'll see about that." She moved up to me and rubbed her head against part of my collar, which made me feel heavier, along with a hint of a blush at the attention. Though she didn't move away. "It's soft..." She said quietly, looking peaceful with her head on my collar.

"You're going to make me sink." Was the first thing I said to her.

She blinked, "oh, sorry!" she moved away quickly, her red fur hiding the blush she must've had.

"All my fur is wet..." I groan. "Get off Saqr, I'm gonna swim back to shore and dry off" Saqr nodded, but instead of flying away jumped on top of my head.

I raised an eyebrow, "even your head is comfy" Saqr said, as he made himself at home on top of my head. I swam back to shore quickly, and immediately lay down in the grass to rest. "Want me to dry you off?" the bird asked.

"Nah... You'll just blow more water onto me" I answer, with a slightly annoyed tone as he got back into my collar and made himself comfy again. The Vulpix got out of the water and onto the grass in front of me.

"I can dry you off" she offered.

I raised my eyebrow, remembering she's a fire type. "Without burning me?" I asked. She nodded with a small smile, I nodded. "Alright, but stop if I tell you to." She produced a small flame out of her mouth and moved her head closer to me and began drying me off, within a few minutes I felt quite warm, as if I wasn't wet in the first place. "You can stop now, thanks" I said with a smile, I closed my eyes with intent to rest. But I felt something soft land on my collar from behind, I open my eyes to see the Vulpix laying behind me with her cheek resting on my collar. "What are you doing?" I ask.

"I made you dry. The least you can do is let me rest on your comfy fur" she said matter-of-factly.

I sighed and gave in, "fine". She grinned and pushed her head deeper into my fur. She felt clingy. I let loose a small smile and closed my eyes, again, with full intent to rest in peace.

...

"Come on, let's go back to my place" Kip said into my ear, which caused me to open my eyes and sit up, and make Trixie pout.

"Leaving already?" I asked him, rubbing my eyes with my paws.

"We've been here for hours. And besides, Fritz was tired and went home. She invited me over but I couldn't go because of you" he smirked.

"Sorry" I said sheepishly.

"Think nothing of it, I'm just a good guy" Kip smiled as I rolled my eyes, he started walking towards the path before Trixie spoke up.

"Hey Kip?" she asked quietly.

Kip stopped walking and turned around, "yeah Trixie?" he asked.

"I was wondering if I could come over tonight as well, my place is so far away" she asked pleadingly with puppy eyes.

Kip sighed. "Fine. But don't go annoying me, or Lais for that matter." He told her. Trixie smiled and nodded.

I sighed. 'This is going to be a long night, I can tell'

"Kip?" I heard Saqr ask from my collar, I had actually forgotten about him.

Kip sighed again, "fine, but only because you've been quiet lately. You really love Lais's collar. Thank god for that" Kip chuckled. 'Yeah... This is gonna be a looooooong night.' I thought.

"So, Lais?" Trixie asked, getting my attention.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Where are you from?" she asked curiously, "I've never seen an Eevee around here at all"

"I don't know. I just... Popped up here I guess" I answered, not really sure myself.

She raised an eyebrow, "what? You just popped up? What do you mean?" she asked.

"I don't know where I came from, I just... Came. Earlier today actually. I don't even have any knowledge on anything pokemon related apart from what Saqr has told me. I really don't know where I came from" I told her honestly. She looked surprised, "don't believe me?" I asked.

"A little bit..." She said unsure. "But that's a weird thing to happen to anyone, aren't you worried?"

"Nah" I answer, "what is there to really be worried about? Nothing as far as I'm concerned" I manage to sum up. Trixie still looked skeptical but decided to be quiet.

"Well, none of that matters because your fur is so damn fluffy!" Trixie yipped.

"...That 180..."

...

When we finally reached Kip's house and got inside, me and Trixie each collapsed on different piles of straw. Whilst Kip went over to his berries and grabbed two of the blue ones he gave me earlier, I think they were Oran berries, two small red ones, which Kip said were Cheri berries, two pink ones, which Saqr said were Pecha berries, and two blue ones that were rough around the sides, which Trixie said were Rawst berries.

"Thanks" I, Saqr, and Trixie said as Kip handed us the berries.

Kip smiled, "no problem, just don't make a habit out of eating my food" he said with a smirk. I couldn't help but smile back, as I dug into my berries, Saqr out of my collar once more to chow down on his own. After quickly sculling down my berries, I lay down on my side on the stack of straw I claimed, which happened to be the one in the middle. And I faced the one on the right, that Trixie picked, she was still eating her berries. She glanced at me every now and then. Though I couldn't help but stare, and I had no idea why.

Saqr made himself room in my collar once he and Trixie both finished eating and relaxed, he glared at me. "Would you stop staring at her? Jeez you're turning into Kip when Fritz is around" he claimed.

I blinked, and realized what he just referenced. I lightly blushed, I swear I could feel Kip smirking. "N-no, I'm just... I don't know" I mumbled, closing my eyes.

"You should stop staring too Trixie" I heard Saqr add, "your stares look evil, it's making me uncomfortable". I opened my eyes to indeed see her stealing a glance at me, though it didn't look evil. I didn't know what else to think of it as she quickly turned away and relaxed on her makeshift bed. Trixie was very thankful that her fur was bright red, hiding the blush that had crept up to her face. I sighed and whacked Saqr on the head with my paw. "Wha-"

"Shut up. Or I'll stop letting you into my collar" I glared at the bird, who sighed and nodded, before closing his eyes and drifting off too sleep, I heard Kip snoring quietly. I looked ahead and noticed Trixie staring at me. I looked back at her, once she noticed I'd seen her she quickly looked away and attempted sleep. I soon joined her.

...

AN: Well, hasn't been much going on so far, so I'll have to get something to happen soon. Soon doesn't mean next chapter. Please, review! And remember this, if you don't... I'll stop updating! Dun dun dun! Definitely. Probably. Maybe... Maybe I won't... I probably won't... I'll never stop updating. Wait... Darnit.

Sayonara.


	4. Fire is pretty

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, but I'll go to a bar and mug drunk folk till I can afford it. Good plan, right? Yeah. Except drunk people don't have any money left.

Chapter 4: Fire is pretty

I woke up with a heavy feeling over my collar. I turned my head to see Trixies, resting on her two front paws, that were placed on my collar. Shocker. I sigh and decide not to wake her.

Not everyone felt that way. "Trixie... Get off me!" I heard Saqr squeal from his make-shift bed tucked into my collar, conveniently placed under her paws.

She opened her eyes and let out a yawn, before noticing she was on me and Saqr. She hurriedly got off of me, "u-um... Good morning!" she stifled between yawns. I raised an eyebrow, "sorry..." she apologized.

I smile. "You can at least ask before using my collar as a pillow" I smirked at the small hints of a blush on Trixie's face.

She pouted, "do I have to?"

"Trixie, stop hitting on Lais. He's too good for you" Saqr says, I honestly forgot he was there. 'Wait, what?' I bonked him on the head. "Wha-?" He began, before looking towards Trixie and noticing the small, annoyed frown etched on her face. He smirked, "I was joking Trix, jeez. You should know me by now."

She sweatdropped. "Why Lais lets you stay there I'll never know" she wondered.

"He's good company" I answered, "besides, he's honestly my only real buddy. Even if he is unearthly frustrating"

"What does-" Trixie began.

"-That make me?" Kip finished, joining in on the conversation, clearly woken up. "I let you stay at my house... My house! And I don't even know you" he smirked, "be nice or you're not coming back"

I smile, "that's fine, I'll leave if you want"

"Waiiiit, don't go!" Kip frowned lightly.

"You'll be lonely" I add.

"I'll be lonely!" Kip repeated. "Wait..." he frowned. I laughed, as did Trixie and Saqr. Kip just smiled and went over to the food, before grabbing the typical berry for each of us. A Rawst for Trixie, a Cheri for himself, a Pecha for Saqr, and an Oran for me. He rolled them over to us.

"I'll need to restock later, if you feel like helping out" he said as we began eating.

"I saw a crapload of berries on the way here" I explained as I finished up my berry and chanced a glare at Trixie. She was looking right at me, it felt rather unsettling. "Must you stare at me?" I ask. She blinked in realization, and quickly turned her sight towards the floor in front of her.

"H-hey, you looked too!" she barked, I swear I could make out a small blush on her face.

"To see if you were staring, and you were... It's rather unsettling" I muttered. 'I also felt a want to stare, but I'm not about to say that'. I glanced at Trixie, to see her looking sad, like she'd broken the law or something.

"I think you broke her" Saqr said.

I blinked, "it wasn't me, it was... Kip. Kip, why'd you break her?"

Kip looked zone out for a few seconds, before realizing I said something and blinked in realization. "I- W- Um... What?" he stammered.

"You broke Trixie Kip" I continued, "your meaningless stares hurt her. Fix it" Kip blinked again, went over to his food pile, and took out another Rawst berry, before handing it to Trixie. Who took it with a smile. 'He fixed it... Huh' I thought.

"Thanks Kip!" Trixie said cheerfully, looking fixed. "Soooo... What are ya'll gonna do today?" she asked, in a sitting position.

I raised an eyebrow, 'what is there to do?'.

"Nothing planned yet, anything you wanna do Trix? Saqr?" Kip asked the group.

"Well, I was going to go home, but I have a feeling Heathes going to be out today." the Vulpix puffed.

"Ugh, he's so annoying" Saqr added.

I wore a confused expression, "who's that?" I ask.

"He's an extremely annoying Houndoom with a large ego. He's been trying to get Trixie to be one of his mates" Saqr explained. I must've looked even more confused, which I was. "A Houndoom is a... It's a Dark/Fire type pokemon, looks a lot like a dog. It has two metal bands around each paw, a long tail with a spike at the end like an arrow, and horns. Along with bones sticking out along their back, it's an evolved form. And he feels plain scary to be around, nobody knows what's going on in his head. I don't know what all those girls think off him, but I doubt many of them actually wanted to be his mate, if any."

Trixie nodded, "he's a pain in the ass. He won't leave me alone..."

"So... What?" I ask, still feeling a little out of the loop.

"He's been known to force pokemon to his mate" Kip added, "if he so much as touches Fritz..." Small sparks started escaping from the mouse pokemons cheeks.

"Fritz doesn't need to worry, she's too happy. It's aggravating for something like Heathe" Saqr explained. I nodded, I suppose it... Kind of made sense.

"Well, are we gonna go anywhere or not?" Trixie asked, "I smell like Pikachu and I want to take a bath..."

Kip sweatdropped. "That's the price you pay for staying in my house"

"I smell like Lais" Saqr interjected.

"I smell like Saqr" I added. Kip and Trixie laughed.

"Lets go already." Kip said as he walked through the wooden flap, with me and Trixie following. "Damn it's cold today"

Trixie shivered a little bit, as we got onto the path "I hate the cold..."

I shrugged, "I still feel warm"

"Wish I had all that fur" Kip commented during the walk.

"Jealous?" Saqr chirped from his place in my collar.

"Very" Trixie slipped out, without thinking. "I-I mean... Fur..." She finished.

I raised an eyebrow, "you're a little big for that" I said.

"I agree" Kip said, also listening in on the convo. Trixie glared at him, a sudden look of realization struck on his face. "She's not fat! And she isn't nearly too big!" he quickly blurted out, and looked at Trixie to make sure he didn't just screw himself over even worse. Though, he was greeted with a friendly smile from the fox pokemon.

"Doesn't mean I'm letting her" I add, hearing Saqr snicker. Kip shrugged, and Trixie just kept walking. I smell something weird, "hey, what's that smell?"

Both Trixie and Kip stopped to smell the air, they both suddenly had 'panic' written all over their facial expressions, as Kip hurriedly jumped to the side, for seemingly no reason, until a large column of fire suddenly shot from behind us, going straight through the spot that Kip was standing in earlier.

"Pretty..." I whisper, watching the flames dissipate.

"I agree," Saqr started, "pretty dangerous... Hey, Lais, if you get your fur burnt... I'm leaving you" he said abruptly, I snickered.

"Wait... What's going on?" I ask, didn't take long for an answer.

"Me." I heard a foreign voice a few feet behind me, I turn to see a big, black, doggish creature. I near immediately recognized it to match the description of the Houndoom Saqr told me about. He was right. It certainly did look scary.

"Ahm... What now...?" I whisper to the group.

Kip and Trixie turned to each other, and nodded. "Run!" they both yelled, as we immediately started running down the track. "Just gotta reach the lake" Kip said between breaths. "He's not stupid enough to fight us around water."

I nod. I hear Saqr sigh as he flies out of my collar and above the group, flying at the same pace we're running. "You're collar was moving around too much" Saqr said, with an annoyed tone. "I've never hated moving so much in my life... Your collars like a drug, it's addicting. I need to stop using it" I chuckle, Trixie and Kip puffing too much to really talk. "Why aren't you tired?" Saqr asked me.

"I don't know... I just don't feel tired" I tried to explain, "honestly feels like I'm still resting. I could probably go a lot faster" Kip raised an eyebrow at that, which I noticed. I just didn't bother saying anything.

"AYE!" I heard a monstrously loud voice from behind us. 'Great, I'd forgotten about him'. "You ain't getting away that easy!" I hear Heathe yell, his voice riddled with the sound of short breaths. He started shooting small fireballs at us in hope of hitting, not expecting Trixie to actually jump in the way of one.

"Wha-?" I begin, as I look at Trixie.

As she was hit, she started glowing red and it absorbed the fire completely. She also looked slightly rejuvenated. "It's an ability a lot of Vulpix carry" she smiled at me as she started running a little faster to keep up with Kip's tiring, but fast form. "Flash Fire" she explained, "it absorbs fire and turns it into energy I can use, it's really helpful!"

"Sweet!" I said, "that sounds really useful, wish I could do something cool like that"

Trixie blushed at the appraise, before blinking as she ran. "It depends on what you want to evolve into" she says.

I wear a confused look on my face, "evolve into?" I ask. 'I remember Saqr saying something about Heathe being an evolved form...'

Trixie sweatdropped, but smiled nevertheless. "I'll tell you later, now's not the best time" she answered, between small, quick puffs of air. 'She looks cute breathing like that...' I quickly shake the thought out of my head. 'Just a friend. Just a friend. Just a friend. Woo! I got another friend!' I realized in my head as we ran towards the lake in the distance, now in my sight. 'I didn't use to have friends' I suddenly felt tense, and looked back at Heathe to see a wave of... Something dark, heading straight for us.

"Crap!" I yell, as I quickly leap to the side, the others heard and did the same. Just in time too, as it almost came into contact with them. "W-what was that?" I stammered.

"A Night Daze" Saqr answered from above, "it's a dark type attack, such a pain"

"Lais look out!" I heard Trixie yell, I turned to see another Night Daze flying towards me, I quickly roll out of the way... Into a blast of fire.

"OUCH!" I yell, quite literally being on fire, until Saqr helped me by putting it out with a quick gust. "Ugh... I can't move" I muttered.

"Aw. How unfortunate..." Heathe said, faking an apologetic tone of voice, before quickly evading a thunderbolt from Kip... Ending up right in front of Trixie, who wasn't very happy.

"Hi." She said unkindly, before firing a point-black Fire Spin, effectively trapping the Houndoom, "quick, lets go!" she said hurriedly, before looking at me again. "Saqr help me get Lais onto my back, fast!" she asked pleadingly. Saqr quickly obliged and slowly carried me by the collar onto her back. "Thanks!"

"Anything for my fluffy collar... Even if it isn't so fluffy right now" Saqr said with a small frown, before flying towards the lake once more, followed by a slow running Vulpix with an Eevee on her back and an exhausted Pikachu.

I sigh weakly, "thanks Trixie, sorry for this" I said apologetically.

She smiled. "Anything for my fluffy collar!" she copied. I smiled, and Saqr chuckled. "By the way, you're heavy"

"And you need to gain some weight!" I snap back. She smiled, and that was enough for me. I closed my eyes weakly, and silently welcomed unconsciousness.

...

Review! Of course.. Aye, Someone, Mudkipster.. Keep arguing.

P.S. I'm repeating myself here, but LAIS is a GUY. Take note Someone.


	5. From Sleepover to Stayover

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon. I hate myself every time I say that.

AN: I decided I'd write a longer chapter, get the plot started faster. I'm ashamed with how the middle of this chapter turned out.

Chapter 5: From Sleepover to Stayover

I woke up by the water of the lake, surrounded by Kip, Saqr, Fritz, and last but not least, Trixie. Who I was actually laying against, my head resting on her back. Some of the fur around my chest was burnt, and so was part of my collar on the left side. I was the only one awake, like usual. Kip was lying right next to the water with Fritz, and Saqr was sleeping in a tree above, trying to get out of the trend of laying inside of my collar. Lest he get burnt one day.

Trixie turned over, now facing me with my head now on the grass, I sighed. "Good morning!" Trixie said pleasantly, not loud enough to wake up anyone.

I smile, "you too" I told her. She smiled, and curved her body, putting her head under my chin, licking my neck a little. "Don't overdo it Trix" I say playfully.

She stopped and faked a pout, "hey, it's my fault in the first place that you got burnt. Let me help!"

I sweatdropped, "I don't remember getting burnt on my neck..."

She grinned, "oh there was a burn. I just fixed it"

"I don't count the burns that you make"

She grimaced, "how'd you know?"

"You're hot. Like, really, really hot. Especially your tongue, jeez." she frowned, I smirked. I smiled mischievously, "not your temperature". She blushed, not that I could see it with her head in my fur.

"I still love your collar" she muttered quietly.

"Haha... I know" I smiled at her, "but it's mine." She glared at me. I smirk, "now get off me, you're heav-... You're making me uncomfortable" I quickly amended, she does what I ask. "What happened to Heathe?" I asked curiously.

"Well, we found Fritz when we got to the lake, and Heathe wasn't very interested in fighting around the water. So we managed to drive him off!" Trixie explained with a smile.

...Undisclosed Location...

"Achoo!" a large Houndoom sneezed.

...Back at the lake...

"As much as I'd hate to leave, I need to refill my food stock. Berries expire yah know" Kip told the group, before getting up and leaving towards the thick growth of the surrounding forest.

"You aren't leaving without me!" Fritz claimed, and quickly ran after him.

"I'll go too!" Saqr announced and followed suit.

"We're alone" Trixie smiled.

I smirked, and remembered something. "Hey, want to tell me about evolution now?" I ask hopefully.

She smiled wider, "Depends."

I sighed. "Fine. You can rest on my collar." I gave up.

"Yay!" she said happily, before leaping at the opportunity, over me. She quickly rested her head onto my collar from behind. "Well, evolution is... Evolution is the power most pokemon have to transform and alter our features, it makes us stronger and gives us unique abilities. Pokemon evolve due to different ways. Allot of pokemon evolve from getting stronger, but sometimes evolving is as simple as touching a specific rock. Or even through being of high enough affectionism with a specific person. Some pokemon even need to be in a specific place. As a Vulpix, I need a Fire Stone to evolve. I evolve into a ninetales, a large, white wolf-like pokemon with nine tails, that is rumored to be able to live for thousands of years." she told me.

It was a lot to take in, but I'm quite sure I got it. "That sounds rather complicated... You know about my evolution right? You mentioned it earlier." I asked hopefully.

Trixie smiled and rubbed her head further against my collar, "well, you're special. You're categorized as the evolution pokemon!" she explained cheerfully.

"Huh..?" I ask confusedly.

"You can evolve into lots of different pokemon, a Vaporeon, Flareon, Glaceon, Leafeon, Jolteon, Umbreon, Espeon, maybe even more!" Vulpix said with an excited tone.

"Wow, that sounds pretty cool" I said truthfully. "Can you tell me about them?" I ask hopefully.

"Well..."

"...The longer you explain the longer you can stay in my collar..." I explain mischievously.

She beamed happily, "Alright!" she accepted with a smile. "I love your collar."

"I realized" I replied.

"Well, I know about some of your evolutions. Flareon, for example. Flareon is a fire type, a few feet bigger then yourself, it is covered with red fur and has a yellow mane, or collar as we're calling it. It's one of my favorites, my other being Jolteon. Jolteon is an electric type, it has yellow fur and a rather messy white mane. They're actually my favorite because of the manes, they just make them that much better. Most of your evolutions are pretty much the same size. The tallest being Leafeon, Umbreon, and Vaporeon. Grass, Dark, and Water types respectively. While Glaceon is an ice type. I don't really know much except some of the more obvious details on what they look like." she finished.

I listened intently, "do I get to pick, or what? How do I evolve?" I asked, wanting even more information.

Trixie sighed. "Come onnn, I'm tired. Give me some time"

I chuckled nervously, "sorry, must be a pain to explain all of this to me right?"

"Just a little. You're really overworking me." Trixie said teasingly, before nuzzling my neck affectionately, causing me to purr lightly. She smiled and rested her head along my collar, as we soon drifted off to sleep. Myself looking far smaller in comparison to the Vulpix next to me, who in turn was twice my size.

...

"Aye! Wake up lovebirds!" Saqr yelled at us, waking me, along with Trixie, up from my pleasant dream of winning the Australian Football League. As an Eevee.

I didn't bother with replying to Saqr's comment, as Trixie did it for me. "You're the bird." she stated matter-of-factly. I chuckled, as she smirked.

"And you're a fox, so what?" Saqr replied, "anyway, Kip was wondering if you'd be coming back tonight"

I arched a brow, "where else would I go?" Saqr gestured towards Trixie, as I quickly realized what he had meant. I looked towards Trixie, who winked at me with a smile. "Can I Trixie?" I asked hopefully.

She yipped happily, "of course you can!" she allowed.

"Well, tell Kip I'll see him another time would yah Saqr?" I asked happily.

"Sure thing." Saqr smirked, before flapping his wings once again as he started rising off of the ground, a gentle breeze washed over me. "Have fun you two!" he remarked playfully as he flew towards the direction of Kip's home.

"Bastard.." I said quietly.

"What? Have something against fun?" Trixie said playfully, nuzzling the fur beneath my chin. Earning herself a blush from me. "Jeez, I'm joking" she chuckled lightly. "Probably"

I smiled. "Where do you live Trixie?" I asked curiously.

"I live in a small underground den I've dug out" she smiled. "It's nice, quiet and private!" she yipped joyfully.

I smirked, "gee, you really want to be private" I muttered playfully.

She smiled at me, "Pfft... Anyway, let's go" she said before guiding me along a path I hadn't previously noticed.

"How far is it?" I asked.

"Not too far" she answered, "but far enough to be annoying whenever I wanna see Fritz and the others." We conversed for a fair while before Trixie finally stopped, she motioned towards a nearby tree with a small hole in it near the roots, big enough for someone like Trixie to easily slip through. "It's through there" she said.

"A tree?" I asked before following her in.

"Be careful going down" she told me, when I entered I immediately fell, but thankfully landed in a mound of comfortable red fur. "You alright?" Trixie asked worriedly.

"Yeah I'm fine" I answered her, though I twisted my right foreleg when I landed. I tried to hide it as I got off of her, but it was painstakingly obvious.

She sighed. "No you're not, here, let me help" she said as she came to my side, I leaned against her for support. Relying on her once again, I sighed. "Looks like it's been my fault you've gotten hurt twice now." she said with a frown as we got to a single, large, comfortable looking pile of straw "sorry Lais." she apologized, though I was definitely not expecting it.

"Trixie" I frowned, "it's not your fault. I'm just clumsy" I chuckled, "you're not to blame."

She still frowned, I got ahead of her into the middle of the improvised bed, and curled up. "You can still use my collar if you'd like" I said softly, she smiled and curled around my back, proceeding to rest her head on my comfortable pelt.

"I still love your fluffy collar Lais" Trixie said as he nuzzled inbetween my collar and chin.

"Well my collar is a lucky pokemon" I joked, "goodnight Trix"

"Goodnight Lais"

...

I awoke with a strange weight on my neck and collar, I look up to see Trix, and I remember the events the day before. I tried to move my right foreleg, it had already healed, didn't feel a thing. I smiled, although I suddenly started finding it hard to breathe as Trix moved her head firmly onto my neck in her sleep, I tiredly pawed her face. She opened her eyes to find herself staring at my face, very close, I suddenly started coughing from the restricted breathing. "Aye... Trix... G-..Get off my neck.." I say weakly.

Trixie blinked in realization before quickly moving off of me, with an embarrassed expression, and a light, noticeable blush. "S-sorry!" she yipped anxiously.

I cough once more before getting up and started breathing steadily again, I looked up at Trixie, before standing on my hind legs and nuzzling her neck like she does mine. "Stop blaming yourself for everything, it was an accident" I assured her with a smile, Trix smiled back and walked towards a hole in the wall I hadn't noticed earlier, she stuck her head in and brought over some berries. I recognized them as Oran and Rawst berries. I instinctively wagged my tail and ate the Oran Berries, as Trix ate her signature Rawst. "Thanks Trix" I said thankfully as I licked my lips and patiently waited for her to finish her own meal.

She ate the last of her breakfast and licked her lips, "no problem, it's only breakfast."

"Trix?" I asked.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"What do pokemon like us do for fun..?" I ask curiously.

Trixie sweatdropped, "I... I usually just hang around Kip, Fritz, and Saqr" she answered. "What else is there to do?"

"Ever thought about actually building a proper house?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" she raised an eyebrow.

"I mean, out of wood" I answered. "With our claws of course, shouldn't be THAT hard to cut out a few planks, maybe even carve some wooden nails..." I try to explain.

"Not following" Trixie admitted, "what are nails?"

I sweatdropped. "It's something people use to connect materials together, with nails you can stick things together I guess"

"Like glue?" she asked curiously.

"Well, kinda..."

"Because I have a Spinarak friend, and she can make some really tough glue" she continued. "I don't see why I need a wooden house though..."

"Well, I suppose you wouldn't be able to flood it?" I attempted to reason. "Besides, it would be cool" I continue, "I don't really like the feeling that this place could collapse any second either... Especially considering that there's a massive tree on the top of it."

"But wooden is a bit much, what's wrong with a dirt house like Kips? By the way Lais, you still need a house!" Trixie argued.

I sighed, "maybe I don't wanna house" I retaliated childishly.

"Freeloader..." Trixie huffed with a smirk.

"Fine, I'll leave" I smirked back, Trixie frowned at my antics.

"You probably can't even get out without me" Trixie smiled.

"..." I stared blankly at her, "oh yeah... The fall" I realized, I looked at my right foreleg and flexed it. "I don't like the fall" I continued.

I swear a saw Trixie frown for a second as I said that, but a smile was pasted on her face as she walked towards the entrance to her home. "Coming or not?" she smirked, motioning her head towards her back whilst in a sitting position. I quickly complied and leapt onto her back. She jumped up and out of the tree, landing on the grass softly. "You're light, you sure you eat enough?" she joked.

I frowned and got off of her, "what now?" I asked.

"Well..." a voice started, "you could bugger off while I _finally _make Trixie my mate" a very familiar Houndoom finished.

"Oh, hey Heathe" I said instinctively.

"Yeah, hey Heathe" Trixie continued.

"Hey guys" Heathe said casually. We all blinked in realization... "I mean... You... You should piss off Eevee" he finished angrily. I looked at Trix, unsure of what to do. But she was shivering, completely unlike her usual self. She was scared, I'd never seen her like this before.

"Trix..?" I asked softly.

(~Trixie's Point of view~)

"I mean... You... You should piss off Eevee" that bastard Houndoom angrily said at Lais. Lais looked at me, as if unsure of what to do. But, there wasn't anything to do. I was honestly stuffed this time, no way out.

"Trix..?" I heard Lais ask softly. I wanted to say something, but no words came out. 'What can I do?' this question silently repeated itself inside my mind. I didn't want Lais to get hurt, so first things first.

"You should go" I answered him, "this doesn't involve you." I added, but he wasn't leaving.

Lais opened his mouth to say something, but Heathe quickly interrupted. "Last chance Eevee, listen to the beautiful Vulpix and leave, I'm getting impatient" Heathe announced nonchalantly. I huffed annoyedly. Lais wore a thinking expression, before bounding off down the path in a sprint. 'He actually left..?" I thought, instantly saddened, not that I knew why.

(~Lais's Point of view~)

After my rushed brainstorm, I realized the only thing I could do. Call for help. I ran as fast as I could towards Kip's home, I couldn't believe the speed I was going! My running seemed so fluent and natural, which is why it was so easy to get use to. I could see the lake in the distance, "the halfway point!" I said excitedly, as I got to the water, I crouched near-immediately and jumped right over the lake. Clearing it easily. I kept running through the path, passing numerous pokemon. Some of them sent surprised glances my way, but I paid no notice. It didn't take long, I eventually spotted Kip's den, with a smile.

I saw Kip sitting against the wall next to Fritz, and Saqr on his shoulder. "Hey, guys!" I yelled towards them. They looked up to me with confused expressions.

"Hey Lais, where'd you come from?" Kip asked curiously as he got up, I reached them and stopped to breathe.

"It's Heathe"

(~Trixie's Point of view~)

Heathe kept trying to move towards me, but I had managed to keep him away with Flamethrower, I knew I wouldn't last much longer though. "Come on, there's no point fighting it Trixie" Heathe announced matter-of-factly. I huffed, he quickly tried to dart towards me once again, but I blew a stream of fire right in front of him, he quickly jumped back with a grin. "Don't fight it." he laughed menacingly.

"Why the hell do you need another mate anyway!?" I growled angrily, "you already have like 10! Why do you insist on getting more?"

He snarled, "you can never have enough. What if one gets worn out?" he joked... probably. "Besides, you're mine now. There's nothing you can do." he said.

I shivered slightly, and opened my mouth to say something. But I quickly shut it. 'He's right, there's nothing I can do... Hell, even Lais left me alone with this one, not that I can really blame him' I sighed, "will you be kind?" I asked with a frown.

The Houndoom chuckled, "depends on your definition of kind." I huffed indignantly at his response. I decided what to do, I knew it wouldn't help, but I had to try.

"Hey, Heathe?" I asked.

"Yes beautiful?" he replied smugly.

"Do you like sand?" I ask.

"Sa-?" he started, before I quickly kicked up sand into his face and attacked him with a quick flamethrower, dazing him, before running off as fast as my legs would carry me in the same direction Lais took earlier, towards the lake. It didn't take long before I could hear him following me, his paws scraping the grass loudly as we ran. I thought I saw something ahead, but shook my head of the thought as I concentrated purely on running.

(~Lais's Point of view~)

I thought I saw Trixie ahead, and motioned everyone behind a nearby tree along the path, as I thought I could smell Heathe. "Hey Saqr, can you see Trixie from up there?" I ask the bird, who was resting on a branch near the top of the large Oak.

"I can, she's being chased by Heathe. She's not going to be ahead by now, I reckon she'll be right by us by the time she gets caught. Give her a few seconds" Saqr announced. Kip and Fritz were by my side, staring intently on the dirt road. As Saqr had guessed, she came into view after a few short seconds. She near-instantly got pounced on by the larger Houndoom, I could see the fear in her eyes.

"I've got you now sweety" he snarled, pushing her head down with a paw, her eyes looked wet.

"Let me go..." Trixie begged, sobbing slightly.

"No way in hell am I go-" Heathe started, before he was suddenly pushed off of Trixie by a diving Saqr. Kip immediately jumped between the two, Fritz joining soon after. I went over to Trixie's side and helped her up, she looked at a lost for words.

"How..?" she asked dumbfounded.

"I told them what happened when I left, I wouldn't just leave you like that. What do you take me for?" I smirked. She smiled and licked my cheek, I blushed slightly. "Come on, we're not safe yet, we've got to go. They can't hold him off forever." I said hurriedly. Trixie nodded and followed me, I lead through the thick foliage of the surrounding forest, off the path. I was trying to get to Kip's home via forest, as to be harder to find should Heathe best them too soon.

"Did you get hurt Trixie?" I asked, attempting to start a conversation with the red fox.

"Nothing bad, I'm fine really" she answered, with a small, almost unnoticeable wince.

I sighed. "How was it?" I continued.

"How was what?" she asked confusedly.

"Being alone with Heathe, how was it? What happened?" I repeated.

"Well, nothing really. He kept trying to pounce me, but thinking back on it, he was probably playing around... He only got me once though, thankfully it was when you and the others showed up" she smiled graciously, "thank you." she finished.

"Think nothing of it" I smiled back as I walking through the thick woods. I became immediately alert as I heard a rustle in the bushes beside us, 'has Heathe already found us? How!'. I looked over at Trixie to see her angrily staring at the source of the noise. I quietly walked to her side, staring at the bush, alert.

Suddenly, a VERY familiar and antagonizing duo walked through the bushes. "Not these two again..." I muttered quietly, but loud enough for Trixie to hear.

"You know these two?" she asked, surprised.

I opened my mouth to talk, but was soon interrupted. "OHMYGOSH IT'S THAT EEVEE AGAIN!" the familiar boy yelled, his blue fat thing sweatdropped, as did I and Trixie.

"Don't worry, he can't catch us with only a Totodile" Trixie told me quietly.

"Catch..?" I asked, not having heard the fundamentals of being caught yet.

"He's a trainer, trainers have special small objects that can suck pokemon in. They use us to battle with, that's about all I know." Trixie quickly summed up, "being a water type, the Totodile is super effective against me, meaning his attacks do extra damage"

"Then how come you could swim without getting hurt?" I asked curiously.

"That's like asking how water pokemon can walk in grass without being hurt, don't worry about it." she answered.

"Go! Rattata!" the young boy yelled, as he threw a pokeball much like the Totodiles out into the air. A red light emerged and hit the ground near-immediately as a large rat appeared with a mischievous grin plastered onto it's face. 'Does he really have to yell..? Or say anything at all for that matter?' I thought annoyedly.

"Okay, he doesn't only have a Totodile." Trixie corrected herself as the Rattata and Totodile each smirked.

"Do something!" the boy announced with a determined grin. Making me doubt my chance of failure near completely.

The Rattata immediately lunged at me in an attempt to tackle, but I managed to duck and roll out of the way, demonstrating my superior speed. I tuned out the fight between Trixie and the Totodile in an attempt to concentrate better. I realized I hadn't truly learnt to fight yet, and regretted not asking for advice on it earlier. God, being a pokemon is so damn complicated... How am I suppose to shoot fire? Concentrate and release electricity? Blow water at things? Increase the wind speed substantially? And that's just what I'd seen so far. "Hyper Fang Rattata!" I hear the young boy yell. I raised an eyebrow in confusion, and then I saw the Rattata's front fangs growing exponentially longer. I swear that if it could, it would be smirking. It rushed at me, I attempted a dodge and it managed to latch onto my tail with it's sharp fangs.

"Ouch!" I yelped uncomfortably, the rat still attached to my tail. I frowned, and quickly thought of an idea. I ran towards the closest tree, before batting my tail against it, the rat along for the ride. I heard a cracking sound as he was whacked against the tree, he let go of my tail and fell to the ground, before quickly getting back up. This time he looked pissed.

"Quick attack!" the boy yelled, yet again. The rat started running at me in unnatural speeds, I had no time to get out of the way as it rammed right into me. I let loose a high pitch yelp as it hit me, my vision going blurry, before I finally blacked out.

(~Trixie's Point of view~)

I was still dodging the water pokemon's attacks until I heard Lais let out a sickening yelp as he was rammed by the Rattata, I frowned at the rat as he was recalled, the trainer now concentrating on my fight. "Use Scary Face Totodile!" he yelled, 'I can't see how an expression can do anything...' I thought. The Totodile immediately looked sadistically right at me, I immediately felt as if there were less places to run. I felt as if I was heavier, I found myself moving slower then earlier. The Totodile grinned at the effect, and without order from the trainer, shot a blast of infuriatingly cold water. I struggled to move out of the way, but I managed it. He shot another blast of water, I attempted to dodge again, but I didn't make it. The freezing cold water washed over me, my body filled with pain as the water went through all my fur, the pain was too much. I welcomed the darkness.

(~3rd Person POV)

"Alright!" the young boy said happily, taking off two red and white balls from his belt. "I caught some rare pokemon!" he said cheerfully as he threw the balls at the feinted Vulpix and Eevee. "This is great, think about Totodile... We could buy LOADS more pokeballs when we sell these guys!"

"To-to?" the pokemon seemingly asked.

The trainer raised an eyebrow, "oh, yeah... I don't see why not. A good meal will do us good, right buddy?" he questioned as he pet his Totodile.

"Dile!" it yipped happily.

...

Alright, this chapter really helped plot-wise. What do you think about it? Got any questions? Any at all? Leave a review!


	6. Trainer and Confessions

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Do you?

Chapter 6: Trainer and Confessions

(~3rd Person POV~)

A young man wearing a dark green hooded trench coat walked along a paved concrete path, he has short blonde spiky hair, the back nearly to his shoulders, with his hood down. He had small golden side burns, and green-brown eyes. He looked to be in his late teens, definitely no older then 20. He wore a mood ring on his right hand, which was currently blue, showing he was in a peaceful, relaxed state of mind. He wore a mood-cross, along a short, thinly chained necklace around his neck. He wore a plain dark blue T-shirt under his coat, and light brown trousers. He wore a black leather belt with a single pokeball attached, and the bulge of his right trouser pocket indicated his wallet.

He seemed to be whistling a song, as he walked seemingly towards the market district of the town. Every Sunday people always went there to sell pokemon and pokemon related items, every other day of the week it was quite regular, like any other market. He couldn't help but overhear a young, loud boy talking to an annoyed looking man as he entered the district.

"Buy these pokemon!" he continually begged, "come on please! Vulpix and especially Eevee are rare aren't they? Come on!" the boy continued. The man noticed a small blue pokemon, which he soon remember was a Totodile, standing next to the boy, of which, frankly, also wore an annoyed expression.

"I'm sorry kid, but I'm not interested in buying ANY pokemon! It just isn't my thing!" the annoyed man announced, it seemed like he'd been saying this for awhile now. His face was bright red, and he was even sweating a little. The man watching seemed interested, as he had been wanting to catch pokemon before he continued on his way towards the next town, and an Eevee sounded like a great find! A Vulpix wasn't too bad either, they're pretty beast once they evolve. The man decided what he'd do, walked over, and tapped the loud young boy on the shoulder.

"Whaaat?" he asked in an aggravated, tired tone.

"How much?" the man asked.

The boy blinked, then blinked, and blinked again. The last time in realization, "oh! The Eevee and Vulpix right?" he asked excitedly. The man nodded with a smile. "2500!" the boy threw out a price randomly.

The man thought for a few seconds. "1500" he said furtively.

"Hey, come on! 2000!" the boy argued.

"1400" the man continued.

"1900!" the boy argued back.

"1300"

"1500!" the boy said, with a worried expression on his face.

The man grinned, "1400" he finished with.

The boy sighed, "fine..." he gave in, he grabbed two pokeballs from his belt and held them out in his hand. "The money?" he asked.

"I want to see them first" the man said smartly.

"I don't know if they'll do something stupid, I'ma do it fast k?" the boy said, the man nodded.

(~Lais's Point of view~)

I could see my surroundings, and could hear everything going on around me. "Is he haggling for us?" I ask myself, "because he's good..." I said as the man with the trench coat said '1400' for the second time. I laughed as the boy gave in. Apparently the boy was about to release us, I figured the ball had some kind of restriction settings in it. So running probably wouldn't work, but maybe I was just being pessimistic. I sighed, I decided I was just going to sit there and look pretty. And damn, I looked pretty. Probably.

The boy released me, along with Trixie, onto the soft grass the market was placed upon. We looked at each other, she frowned, but I went over and licked her on the cheek. "Don't worry Trix, I reckon we'll be fine. Don't worry. Stay calm, it's not hard." 'Hell, I'm a HUMAN that doesn't even BELONG to this dimension, and I'm calm' is what I would have said. If I didn't know that something would definitely damn interrupt me. Trixie smiled and nuzzled me lightly under the chin.

The man that was buying us grinned and got out his wallet, before gingerly counting the money pre-agreed. He handed it to the boy and took our balls, before placing them on his belt. "THANK YOU!" the boy yelled happily as he counted his new money. It annoyed my sensitive ears. "What's yah name? I'm Barry!" Barry asked.

"Oh, my name is Alexander, but please, call me Al." he said cheerfully as he looked us over. He grabbed our pokeballs off his belt and pointed them towards us, obviously about to recall. I quickly reacted and jumped towards him, I stood on my hind legs and pawed his knee with a needy expression. He hesitated, "do you want to stay out?" he asked. I nodded quickly, I didn't like the feel of the ball... It made me feel claustrophobic. "Alright then, that's fine. What about you, Vulpix?" he asked kindly, she nodded in return. He smiled, and put our balls back onto his belt. "Well, we're heading to Fuchsia City tomorrow, it's a long ways away, especially considering the fact we're in Lavender town. It'll be three days at best" he explained, I nodded unsurely. He smiled, "come on, it's late and I'm tired". Al looked at Barry who had just been standing there the entire time looking at his money. "Cya Barry" he said as he walked off, me and Trixie in tow, down a long concrete paved path.

Barry didn't say anything, and instead walked towards one of the shops setup around the market. "I wonder what's in that third pokeball that Al has" I wondered aloud.

Trixie seemed extremely alert and nervous, "you're thinking about that at a time like this?! Come on! We've been captured, the worse that could happen actually happened! Why are you so damn calm?!" she let out in a small burst of anger. I sighed, and she frowned at me.

"You sure do get scared easy Trixie, tell me, what's so bad about being caught anyway?" I ask.

The Vulpix looked into the distance for a moment before looking at me and continuing the conversation. "Well, what about our friends! Saqr, Kip, Fritz... What about my home? What about the freedom to do what we want! Aren't you worried at all? What if we have to fight?" she tried to explain.

I smiled, "our friends are fine. What, am I not enough for you? No offense, but your home wasn't anything special, and the freedom to do what we want? All we wanted to do was laze around, I'm not worried because there is no need to be. If we have to fight, then we fight, simple. Come on Trix, pull yourself together" I argued calmly.

"Hey" our new trainer interrupted, getting our attention. "You guys hungry? There's a pokemon friendly restaurant nearby. Restaurants serve food by the way, delicious food" he asked. I nodded slowly, Trixie did the same. He grinned, "good, I was worried I'd have to order takeout" he explained as he led us to a large building, the exterior was painted completely black. There was a sign on the front, which read 'C.E.S.M.' with a small line of writing under it, reading 'Come Eat Some Meat!'.

"Come Eat Some Meat, huh?" I said.

Trixie raised an eyebrow, "what?"

"That's what the sign says..." I tell her, pointing to the sign on the front of the building. She squinted at it.

"I can't read that..." she pointed out, "how can you..?" she asked curiously.

I sweatdropped, 'Why can't you read that?' is what I would have said, if I didn't suddenly remember that I can only read it because I was once human. I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts. "I don't know, I just can" I faked.

She sighed, "you're going to tell me why you really can another time. But right now, I'm hungry" she stated. Our trainer walked inside of the restaurant, and onto the soft red carpet inside, there were tables everywhere. Couches lined the walls with long tables beside them. I grinned as I felt the air conditioning against my fluffy fur. I jump up onto one of the couches lining the walls, watching Al. Trixie quickly followed me onto the couch and curled up next to me. I almost wanted to rest against her, but first things first, I was hungry.

Al smiled, "couches then? I agree, they're a lot more comfortable to sit on then those chairs" he said. I looked at a stack of menus half concealed within a standing, thin wooden box on the table in front of me. I see Al grab one, and I get onto the table and grab one for myself and Trix to share. "Oh yeah... Just look at the pictures and point at what you want" he explained. He suddenly blinked in realization, "crap, I almost forgot about Quinn" the trainer said as he mentally slapped himself. I became instantly alert as he took out a pokeball, but relaxed as a beam emerged from it, striking the couch on the other side of him. It was a long, white furred pokemon with brown striped on it's back, I didn't know what to make of it.

"I almost forgot about you Quinn" Al said nervously, scratching the smooth blonde hair on the back of his neck anxiously. The pokemon raised an eyebrow at him, Al laughed uncomfortably. "We've got some new friends!" he announced happily, pointing at me and Trixie.

"It's rude to point..." I say quietly. Trixie laughed, whilst staring at the menu.

"What's in this Lais? Can you read it?" she asked, I raised an eyebrow and looked in the direction her paw was pointing towards. It looked like spaghetti. Everybody likes spaghetti. I look at the writing next to the picture.

"It's got Miltank mince covered in a Tamato flavored sauce, served on top of spaghetti, a type of pasta. They call it Spaghetti Bolognese" I explain to her after I read it, "I've had something like this before, it was delicious" I add, before realizing my mistake.

"When could you have had it?" Trix asked curiously.

"I... In a dream..?" I suggest, stupidly.

She sighed. "Why do you keep lying to me Lais" she huffed indignantly. I frowned, and had a good look at the menu. I decided that I'd go with the Chicken Parmigiana, I've always loved it. The only difference is that in this world the chicken is Torchic. Not that I know what that is.

"Do you want the spaghetti or do you want me to read something else for you?" I asked Trixie.

"I'll go with the spaghetti, I wanna try it at least" she answered.

"Hey, new guys!" Al's other pokemon greeted as he walked over Al's lap towards us. "What are your names? I'm Quinn." he asked politely.

"I'm Lais, nice to meetcha!" I said cheerfully, as I got up into a sitting position.

"And I'm Trixie" Trixie answered, also sitting up.

"What species are you Quinn?" I asked curiously.

"Oh, you don't know? I'm a Linoone of course!" he said happily.

I opened my mouth to ask another question but was interrupted by Trixie, "before you ask, he's a normal type."

"Ready to order?" Al asked, looking at the three of us. We each nodded, and pointed towards the picture of what we wanted in his menu. "You guys want some water to go with that?" he asked afterwards. I and Trixie nodded, but Quinn didn't.

"Not thirsty" Quinn said as he jumped back onto the other side of Al and curled up. I could have sworn that he was eating. Al got up and headed towards a silver, steel counter situated in the back of the restaurant. Presumably to place our order.

"It will probably be a while before they actually finish cooking our food" I explained to Trixie, before I curled up into a ball. Trixie curled herself around my back and placed her head snug into my collar. "Trix?" I ask annoyedly.

"Please, just this once?" she asked pleadingly.

I smiled, "just this once" then I fell asleep, waiting for my meal.

...

"Hello." I hear a voice say, I'm surrounded by darkness, I don't know where I am.

"Wh-who's there?" I ask, stumbling upon my words. I see a small light shimmering in the distance, but try as I might I couldn't get any closer. The voice says something, but I couldn't quite make out what it said. "Who are you!" I yell.

"My... -me... is-... n-... -tant..." I hear, I don't know what to think of it, I open my mouth to ask again, but no words come out. I feel faint, and the light slowly disperses...

...

I open my eyes slowly, finding myself on the soft, comfortable couch of the apartment Al had pre-purchased for the night. It had been only a ten minutes walk from the restaurant. I look over to see Trixie curled up next to me, her chest slowly rising and falling as she slept. "What kind of dream was that..." I quietly ask myself. Trixie opened her eyes and looked at me, smiling faintly.

"Good morning Lais" she said, before letting out a small, cute yawn.

"Morning" I replied with a small smile.

"You sleep okay?" Trixie asked.

"Yeah." I lied, "what about you?"

"I slept fine, this is a really comfortable place to sleep" she answered.

"It's called a couch" I smirked.

"Oh... Ok" Trixie blinked, "wait, how do you know that? Speaking of what you know, how can you read too? How had you already eaten spaghetti before?" she asked curiously with an eyebrow raised.

I sighed, at the same time I wanted, but also didn't want to tell her. "I... I really don't know if I should tell you" I admitted.

Trixie sighed. "Come on, for me?" she asked gently.

I looked towards the window in the room, making sure Saqr wasn't there. "I'm... I was..." I started, this was a lot harder then when I tried to tell Saqr, hell, I even wanted to tell him.. "I was... a human..." I admitted, I felt a great weight lifted off my shoulders, but at the same time a growing feeling of fear spread through me quickly. I had no idea how she would react, 'have I ruined everything? Should I have lied? Should I leave? Should I stay? Will we still be friends?' questions like these quickly carved their way into my mind. Most of which quickly dispersed as Trixie finally talked after what seemingly felt like hours.

"That explains a lot" she said, with a blank expression covering her features.

"Wh-... What do you m-mean?" I asked, slightly shivering, thinking I may have officially ruined everything.

"Well, you didn't know anything about pokemon, not even evolution. You can read, you had experience with human foods, you know about their 'furniture' as you call it" she explained, "I probably could have seen this coming with a little thought... Are you even from this world Lais? If that's even your name."

I sighed, she definitely didn't seem very happy, but I still needed to answer her. "No, and it is my name. I wouldn't lie about something like that"

She smiled, which surprised me. "You never lied then. I even remember you arguing with Saqr every now and then about not being an Eevee.. It was funny how he kept interrupting you." she laughed, causing me to stop shivering.

"You're... You're ok with this? Completely?" I asked in a surprised tone.

"No.. And I really hate you for not telling me earlier" she answered, "I'm not sure I believe you either" she added. "But that's no reason to be rude" she smiled faintly. I was honestly half-expecting a nuzzle, but none came. I attempted to nuzzle her but she quickly moved out of my reach and curled up to go back to sleep, I sighed and did the same.

'I wonder what it's like to travel in this world...' was my last thought for the night, as I welcomed sleep once more.

...

"Get up! We need to get some early practice in!" a familiar voice yelled, I groggily opened my eyes to see Al in his signature clothing, I had to admit he looked quite nice.

'Wait, training?' I silently ask myself. 'What's training?'

Trixie got off of the couch and stretched, before sitting and looking up at the trainer expectantly. He frowned and looked at me, "you coming or what?" he asked jokingly. I sighed, and slowly stretched my small body and jumped right in front of Al, who grinned. "Let's go" he said, leading us out of the room, down the sturdy wooden steps, and outside the hotel. We walked along a solid concrete path for what seemed like hours, though in reality it was a short 10 minute walk.

"Here we are" Al said as we stopped in a large meadow, a few hundred meters out of town. I raised my eyebrow curiously at him, he sighed. "I need to see what you two can do..." he explained, he then pointed at a tree, "Eevee, show me what you can do that tree there" he ordered. 'I'm getting ordered around by a kid that's younger then me? Pfft... this just isn't my world' I thought, I glare at the large, sturdy oak tree he pointed towards.

"Any advice Trix?" I asked the Vulpix nearby, who was standing on the other side of the trainer. She shook her head, but didn't say anything. I sighed in self pity, 'how am I suppose to damage a tree? A grown, healthy, tree?' I thought, I glared at the tree again. I decided to just do what I could. I quickly ran as fast as I could, entering the same state of speed I had that day I was caught. I rammed head first right into the tree, a few feet off the ground. I heard a loud crack as I hit the tree, but I wasn't sure whether it was the oak or me, it hurt like a bitch.

"Not bad, a Quick Attack!" Al whistled excitedly.

"A what?" I ask to nobody in particular as I rub my head with my fore paws uncomfortably.

Al read my expressions like a book, "Quick Attack, it's an attack where the user quickly summons up a burst of energy and speed to strike an opponent. It's really useful in the fact that it's one of the quickest attacks there is." Al explained smoothly.

"Oh, cool! Any other attacks I can use?" I ask the trainer, who rubbed the back of his head mareepishly.

"Sorry, I can't understand you, what with you being a pokemon and all..." he said.

I raised an eyebrow, "eh..?" then I remembered the first time I met Saqr and he said something about a language called Poke`.. 'Well dang, him not being able to understand me is a real downer. But it makes sense, that'd be why he asked us to point out the pictures of what we wanted last night at the restaurant... How hadn't I thought about it? Ugh... Well, the Quick Attack thing is cool at least' I figured.

"Hey Vulpix, you too. Hit the tree physically, no fire" Al ordered. Trixie nodded, and proceeded to tackle the tree.

...

I stood a few feet in front of a stubborn oak tree, puffing. Al had been 'training' me and Trixie for hours, he let Quinn out as we started. Quinn had helped me with positioning for a Quick Attack, I was now able to get out of the attack with near to no damage done to myself. I ran towards the tree, once again engaging into a Quick Attack, I held my head low, and stuck out my fore paws as I hit to cushion the impact, and jumped off the tree as taught, landing neatly nearby. I saw Trixie do the same to a tree nearby, as Tackle is just a slowed down version of Quick Attack when it comes down to it.

"Hey, Lais" Quinn said, once again walking towards me. "Want to learn another attack? It's not for damage, but it's a really good move if you want to get a quick advantage in a fight" Quinn explained with a smile.

I nodded, "what is it?" I asked eagerly, 'what does Trixie have against trainers? It's fun learning how to fight... Even if I shouldn't be here in the first place. There's nothing wrong with self defence' I thought.

"Sand-attack," the Linoone answered, "you pretty much just whack a wave of dirt or sand into someone's face. Trust me, it's effective" he explained.

I raised an eyebrow, "what good will _dirt_ do? I'm walking on it right now, doesn't feel like I'm being beaten up." I argue.

The Linoone smirked, before with a quick motion he positioned his paw in front of himself and scraped the earth, sending a wave of dirt right into my face. "_Bastard_!" I yell, feeling blinded. I couldn't see, and my eyes stung, I tried to rub my eyes but to no avail.

"Want to learn it now?" I could have sworn I heard a smirk, I just couldn't see it with the sand in my eyes.

"Maybe once I can _see_..." I remarked, still rubbing my eyes with my fore paws.

"Don't worry, it'll come out soon" he explained, before curling up on the ground and waiting patiently.

I sighed, and eventually managed to clear the sand out of my eyes, with a frown. "Alright, spill it, how did you do that so easily?" I asked curiously, with a hint of annoyance evident in my voice.

He smiled, "the trick is speed" he explained. "You've got to get your paw in front of your body before your opponent can react, then you've got to scrape the dirt, or whatever your standing on in one fluent motion. If you do it right, a small wave of earth/sand/whatever, should be shot out in front of you" he finished.

I nodded, and quickly attempt it. I moved my right fore paw ahead of my face try to quickly scrape the dirt, however... I fail, and I end up shooting some dirt into my eyes by mistake. "Ugh.. Not this again" I say in an aggravated tone. Quinn laughed from behind me, having moved once I had begun attempting my new attack. I growl, and continue to rub my eyes with my fore paws, though Quinn just snickered at my antics. Once I had finally managed to rid my eyes of the dirt, I glance over at Trixie to see how she was going, who didn't seem very talkative at the moment. I saw her successfully pull off her first Quick Attack flawlessly, with encouragement from Al.

I grit my teeth, and begin to try again, slowly at first. I stick my right fore paw ahead of my body, and slowly scrape the dirt in one fluent motion. I manage to send a small wave of specks of dirt forward, this time none ending in my eyes. I grin childishly, like 'Tom' from 'Tom and Jerry' would if he actually managed to catch Jerry. Again, full of confidence, I tried to pull off the attack, but faster this time. I half succeed. I did send a rather hefty wave of dirt. But... You guessed it, right into my _eyes_. But, get this, I also managed to sprain my paw. I sighed, and after a few minutes rubbing my eyes with my left paw alone I finally managed to clear my eyes, to see Quinn grinning at me like an idiot. "I don't see how you can fail scraping _dirt_" he smirked. I frown.

"We've got to go guys" Nick yelled towards me and Quinn, Trixie beside him. "We've wasted enough time here, we've got to get going" he finished.

I frown at my paw, and noticed Trixie risk a glance at it, before quickly turning away. I sighed, and came to the most reasonable conclusion. I walked up to Al before we left and got up onto my hind legs, pawing at his belt and motioning towards my sprained paw with my head. He nods in understanding before unclasping a pokeball. "You wanna go back in and rest little guy?" he asked, as much as I hated being referred to as 'little guy' I nodded. I would prefer not to be a liability during the time in which my paw needed to heal, and I think Trixie needed time to think. She didn't seem too interested in being around me, and this was as good a way as any to give her some space. Nick nodded, and recalled me before quickly reclipping my ball onto his belt.

A sense of claustrophobia kicked in, I couldn't move inside the confines of the ball, but that's all that really ticked me off. I could see the outside of the ball completely from within the confined space. As if I was still out there. I closed my eyes and attempted to sleep. It didn't take long, as I was still fatigued from the earlier training. I welcomed the darkness.

...

AN: Did you enjoy the chapter? Pfft of course not. Review to disagree with me. Do it. Next chapter will be up soon, just don't watch the clock. Did you like the extra length? Was it worth my time? Should I keep writing longer chapters? What do you think?

P.S. 'Quinn' means 'wise' in Celtic. For certain reassurance, he is a boy.


	7. Fricken Sand-attack

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon. End of discussion. :'(

AN: 20k word mark! I know it's not much, but it feels special to me. Darn, I achieved it so fast too... In my opinion.

Chapter 7: Fricken Sand-attack

I laze by the campfire, watching the flames dance. Al let me out of my ball once he started to set up camp for the night. Amazingly, my paw was mostly healed, I could walk on it now, but it still hurt. Trixie was on the other side of the campfire, by Al. Quinn, Al's main pokemon, rested on his lap. Al was staring at the fire, entranced by it's beauty, as was Trixie and myself. Al sighed longingly, "get off now Quinn" he asked the Linoone, who quickly obeyed. He walked over to his tent, it wasn't a large tent, but it wasn't small either, it was bright green and box shaped, it had small flyscreen windows, on each side, two at the front on either side of the flap, and had just enough space to fit all four of us with enough person space to be comfortable if needed.

He silently unzipped the flap and entered the tent, "I'm going to sleep now guys, you can come in if you want, I don't mind" Al claimed as he zipped it back up from the inside. Quinn took heed to his suggestion and quickly ran up to the flap and unzipped it using his teeth. I saw no reason not to sleep outside, and instead just curled up into a ball staring at the flames. One of the best things about transforming into an Eevee from a human, would be the fact that I can comfortably curl up now. I'd always wanted to be able to do that, jealous of my old pet cat. 'I wonder how Kip, Saqr, and Fritz are doing...' I reminisced, remembering the fun we had playing and swimming around the lake, that was a good lake. Hanging with those guys always felt great, being with friends was better then I had imagined as a human. I had always been a loner, a nerd.

"Lais?" I hear Trixie, interrupting my thoughts.

"Yeah?" I ask curiously.

"Were you telling the truth earlier? I mean, about being human.." she asked.

I frowned, remembering the event. I honestly wish I hadn't told her, "yes. I was a human, but I hated being one. I enjoy being an 'Eevee' a lot more" I admitted.

She sighed, "but why didn't you tell me earlier?" she asked.

I frowned, "I saw no reason to, and it's not like you asked" I pointed out, I uncurled from my ball and stretched slightly before sitting up to talk to her.

"But... But... How?! How are you a human!" Trixie almost yelled, "you were so kind... You are so kind... Not like this trainer, ugh, I really, really hate him" she explained.

I was confused, "why? Why do you hate him? He's great! He's really friendly, I was actually expecting far worse." I argue.

She frowned miserably. "But what about my friends? Our friends..? We'll probably never see them again! He's the one that took us away! And you don't even care!" she said angrily.

"I do care..." I explain, "I'm just not yelling about it, you think I don't care? Well I do.. I'm just smart enough not to show it. I don't let emotion take over, come on Trixie, this isn't you!" I struggled to reply.

Trixie didn't reply, she simply sighed miserably and lay back down by the fire, next to me. "I'm sorry..." she whimpered, "and I'm sorry for thinking of you being a human as such a big deal, but it's not. Nothing has changed, I'm such a baby" she whispered quietly, tears slowly escaping her eyes. "I must be such a bother..." she continued.

I sighed, and licked her cheek. "Don't worry Trixie, you're sorry now, and that's all that matters" I smile, she faintly smiled too. "Now come on, let's get to sleep" I announced, curling back into a ball to watch the fire. I felt a familiar weight on my pelt and smiled, before welcoming sleep once more that day.

...Elsewhere...

"I can't believe Lais and Trixie ditched us like this..." Kip said uncomfortably, his pelt pushed against Fritz', as he was placed behind me. Saqr was roosting on Fritz' side, also in on the conversation occasionally.

"How do you know something didn't happen to them?" Fritz asked, with an eyebrow raised. She'd insisted that they wouldn't just leave, but neither Kip or Saqr agreed.

"Lais was very comfortable around Trixie, and she can get a little crazy sometimes" Saqr pointed out. Kip and Fritz nodded in agreement. "Damnit... I miss my fluffy collar, I wonder where they've gotten..." Saqr wondered.

"Your fluffy collar?" Fritz asked curiously.

"It's what he called Lais, cause' he liked resting in his mane" Kip explained, Saqr nodded.

"By the way, how's the egg Fritz?" Saqr asked.

...

"Lais..." a voice echoed in the darkness. I opened my eyes to see nothing but a small light in the distance, "Lais..." the voice continued.

"Who's there..?" I yelled, remembering the dream similar to this I had the night before.

"That's not important right now.." the voice continued, "I have to tell you something..." it added, the voice slowly fading.

I nodded, "hurry up then!" I yip.

"Whatever you do... Do not... Gr-... -kemon. This is... Just a prem-... -ition... Goodb-.. -ais..." the voice disappeared. I sighed, the same dream again... And what did it mean? Nothing... Probably.

...

I wake up, sweating. 'Why am I sweating..?' I thought, I turned to see Trixie looking at me worriedly. It surprised me that she wasn't on my collar.

"You alright?" she asked, concerned. "You were moving around in your sleep, you looked like you were having a nightmare" she explained.

"Don't worry" I replied, "it wasn't much of a nightmare, just an annoying dream" I finish.

"Tell me about it?" she asked curiously.

"I'd rather not, I don't like thinking about it" I quickly admit. 'Gr-... -kemon? What's that suppose to mean? Well... -kemon probably meant pokemon... I don't know about gr-' I slightly wonder to myself.

She smiled, "alright! Just don't come crying next to me next time you have a nightmare" she joked, I chuckled lightly, and nuzzled her under her chin happily. Though she smiled, she didn't return it.

The tent's zipper opened up from the inside, and Quinn along with Al wearing his gray backpack exited through the flap. "Ready to go guys?" he asked, "the quicker we leave the quicker we get there... In a few days of course" he added. I stretch, and quickly walk up to him, followed by Trixie.

'A few hours more of rest would've been nice...' I figured, with a sigh.

"Let's go!" the trainer announced, before jogging down the path, his trench coat fluttering behind him in the wind, we all followed him with a light sprint. He was looking around as he ran, not that I knew why, but that caused me to look around also. The path was simply a long, low mound of dirt. The trees around us looked so peaceful, the grass clean and long. In the corner of my eye I could have sworn I saw something move, but I don't think Al noticed it, it didn't matter I supposed.

...

We kept on our speed for at least an hour without anything even minorly eventful. Al was puffing by now, though lightly, you could tell he was quite fatigued from all the running, but we had covered allot of ground. "Alright guys" Al said, stopping. I didn't stop in time and bumped into his leg, 'ouch...' I thought painfully, rubbing my head with my fore paws. "Careful Eevee" Al chuckled, "let's take a break, I'm spent" he explained, walking into a small meadow by the path, crowded over by trees casting a shadow over its entirety. He laid down on the soft, slightly damp grass and stared up at the trees leisurely, Quinn resting on his stomach. I did the same, between two large tree roots at the far end of the clearing.

I was expecting Trixie to come over to me, but she didn't, and instead she lay next to Al, who in turn stroked her back. She looked up to the sky comfortably. I sighed, I lay on my side staring at a nearby bush, wishing for it to move and something to pop out. I was so bored. I had originally expected traveling to be fun, not just a bunch of running and sitting. I was hungry, and thirsty, I just wasn't about to complain when the others were obviously fine. I was startled by what happened next even though I had actually been wanting it to happen. The branches on the bush I had been staring at suddenly shifted, I would have alerted Al and the others, but I was too late.

A large, yellow rat-like pokemon emerged from the bushes, it had very large teeth and whiskers, his fur was jagged in various places. "Oh cool! A Raticate!" Al yelled excitedly, it reminded me of the smaller, purple rat I had battled a few days earlier, except this one looked far stronger. It glared at me, I gulped and quickly got up to all fours clumsily. The rat snickered, and his fangs grew longer and sharpened, before he started running up to me. I was petrified, this thing looked scary! Try as I might, my legs wouldn't budge, I closed my eyes, ready to take the hit... Which never came. I heard an "oof" and I opened my eyes to see Quinn in front of me, the Raticate a few feet away growling angrily.

"Lais, get to Al, it'll be safer there" Quinn ordered quickly, I nodded and used Quick Attack to get to Al as quickly as I could, which was about 1.36 seconds, who the hell counts?

"You okay?" Al asked, I nodded quickly. "Alright, Quinn! Use Sand-attack quickly!" Al ordered, and Quinn quickly obeyed, shifting his paw ahead and scraping the ground in one fluent motion, sending a wave of dirt straight into the Raticate's face. The Raticate then growled, and jumped towards where it thought Quinn was and attempted to bite, catching nothing in it's teeth, it continuously bit the air, never once finding Quinn in his jaws.

(~Quinn's Point of view~)

I backed up as the Raticate approached, hoping for Sand-attack to do its thing, and damn, it did it well. The wild Raticate was biting the air, allot. I was about three feet behind it, awaiting an order. Al quickly obliged, "Headbutt!" he yelled, I placed my head in a straight line in accordance with my body, and quickly ran as fast as my legs would carry me, which being a Linoone, was pretty fast. As I approached the Raticate, it didn't move out of the way, as it was currently blinded and didn't have the time to either way. But instead, it growled fiercely, taking me by surprise. My speed was slowed by the surprise, but nevertheless I still hit him head on. Literally.

The Raticate was sent flying through the air, it landed in the soft grass and got up quickly, his eyes finally void of the dirt from my earlier sand attack. "Quick Attack!" Al yelled, I quickly complied and rushed ahead to meet the Raticate in a speedy tackle, but just before I could reach him, the Raticate quickly Sucker Punched me. I was sent skidding back a few feet across the grass, leaving marks. I growled, the attack hurt more then I thought it would. "Bite!" Al yelled, I did as ordered faithfully, I charged towards the Raticate once again, mouth open to bite. The rat pokemon grinned, and got ready to counter, as soon as I reached the Raticate, I immediately bit onto it's middle. It screeched in pain, before quickly countering by Crunching my mid-section.

I let go of the wild pokemon as pain coursed through my body, I fought the urge to lay down and give up, and quickly retreated a few feet, in the direction of Al and the others. I was clearly not the only one injured, we both had bite marks, I had a scratch on my forehead indicating the earlier Sucker Punch, and the Raticate was still injured from my earlier Quick Attack and Headbutt. 'This is a hard match...' I thought grimly, my entire body ached, and I hoped the rat pokemon felt the same way. I instantly felt relieved as I saw Al throw a pokeball towards the Raticate, "go pokeball!" he yelled oddly. The Raticate noticed the ball incoming, and attempted to strike it with a Sucker Punch, but the instant he touched the ball it sucked him inside. The ball hit the ground with a thud, and starting leaning side to side, one, 'come on, we can get this...', two, 'yes, yes! Come on!', and three. The ball clicked, and returned to Al, who was smiling broadly.

I tread up to Al slowly.

(~Lais's Point of view~)

I watched Quinn and the Raticates battle in amazement, I thought it was awesome how they could hit each other so hard and still be standing. Of course, Quinn emerged the victor, as I expected as he was a captured pokemon in comparison to the wild pokemon, I've slowly become a lot better at fighting ever since I'd been caught. Watching Al catch the pokemon was also cool. 'Beat someone up and then they're your new friend? That's so neat' I thought, 'if only it was like that in my old world... Things could have been allot better, I don't even want to go back, even if I am some kind of dog now.'

"Good job buddy! Our first official capture!" Al remarked happily as he pet his Linoone immediately as he walked back to him. "You hungry buddy?" he asked, Quinn quickly nodded. "Alright, this is as good a time as any for a lunch break." I smiled.

'Phew, I was getting even hungrier just watching them fight' I thought happily, before wondering something. "Hey Quinn?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah?" he replied tiredly.

"Why is it that I couldn't move earlier? I mean, I couldn't even move a leg!" I claimed, Quinn sighed.

"It's a move called Scary Face," he explained, "allot of pokemon know it, it makes the target slower, and in some cases even immobile. That's what I'm guessing happened to you, you only stop moving completely if you get really, really scared. Pussy" he chuckled.

I frowned, but didn't say anything, 'he's right, dangit. I get scared way too easily, how am I supposed to learn to fight properly if I can't even get past an expression?' I thought critically. 'What's up with Trixie? She isn't talking to me nearly as much as she usually would...' I realized. "Hey, Trix?" I asked gently, getting her attention.

"What?" she blurted out expectedly.

"Why are you being so quiet?" I asked curiously, with a small frown etched on my face.

"N-no reason" she chuckled fakely, evading eye contact, looking at the ground. I sighed, and moved towards Al setting bowls up with food and water, it looked like dog food, I shrugged and figured it's probably a pokemon version of it and I may as well try it, I was starving after all. I quickly dug into the meal set out, the flavors filled my mouth, whilst the delicious aroma filled my nose.

"This is delicious!" I exclaimed, with a face similar to that of when I tried my first Oran berry.

Al and Quinn laughed at my expression, whilst Trixie ate in silence. "What?" Al asked, "never eaten Poke` chow before?" he asked genuinely. I shook my head, and dug straight back into my meal, it tasted like a mixture of beef, chicken, carbonara, tuna, and a hell of a lot of other, delicious foods. All together, it tasted great, like, really, really great. "Poke` chow isn't even that good in comparison to other pokemon food," Al said, "apparently." he quickly added as I gave him a strange look. "We made a lot of ground getting here as fast as we did" Al claimed, as he looked down the path.

"We should probably train a little bit more before we get going, you need to perfect that Sand-attack Eevee" he chuckled. I frowned, though I was more annoyed at the fact he calls me 'Eevee' over the laughing at my failure Sand-attacks. I nodded eagerly, I really wanted to get good enough at it to use it in a fight, right now all I could do is Quick Attack, and you can't rely on that alone for an entire fight. "Trixie, we'll try to get your ember working for you. An attack like that will help us a lot in the future." Al walked back onto the path, with Trixie following. Presumably to train, not that I could think of a way someone like him could help a pokemon with breathing fire, but that's besides the point.

"You already know essentially what to do, so I'll just sit here, out of the way, and maybe give you some pointers" Quinn said as he sat away, to the right. I sighed, and slowly but surely brought my right fore paw forward and scraped my paw against the earth roughly, sending some larger then average chunks of dirt forward. "Try to be smoother, large chunks of dirt won't help" Quinn added. I tried again, smoothly pressing my paw against the earth as I scraped, I sent a nice, small wave of specks of dirt forward.

I smiled, "I'm finally getting it!" I yipped happily.

Quinn smirked, "you've gotten it once. Do it again" he ordered. I quickly complied and attempted it again, slower and more careful then last time. It worked, but the result was appalling. Only a very small wave of dirt, no higher then one of my legs, was shot. But, it was at least shot forward. Kind of... It veered off to the side. Right into Quinn, who was lying down.

"Hahahahahaha!" I laughed wildly, watching Quinn groan and attempt to clean out his eyes. "That was sooo funny!" I claimed happily, smiling broadly.

Quinn sighed as he finally managed to clean out his eyes, "that's what I get for telling you to do it again.." he realized. "But how did you muck it up going slower?" he asked himself. I whistled innocently, 'I can still whistle!' I realized. "You did it on purpose... Didn't you?" he asked angrily.

"No" I said immediately.

He sweatdropped, "yes you did"

"No" I repeated.

"Yes you did"

"No"

"Yes you did" he continued.

"No, I didn't" I lied.

Quinn sighed, "fine..." and quickly moved farther away. "Keep training!" he ordered, I chuckled and quickly obeyed. I attempted it again carefully, but this time much faster. The result wasn't what I expected at all, because it actually worked, that's right, it worked. I yipped happily and did it again, giving me the same result, I did it again, and again, and again, for at least twenty minutes until Al finally came back with Trixie, who was wearing a satisfied smile at the results of her own training.

"Great!" Al chirped with a smile, "you can finally use Sand-attack!" he finished. I smiled and yipped, yipping felt strange, but natural. I liked the feel of it, and yipped a few more times experimentally. Al kneeled down and started to pet me under my right ear, I could have sworn I started purring, it felt that nice. "Alright, let's go. We're wasting light here" Al announced as he once again started jogging up the path, followed quickly by me, Trixie, and Quinn. Exercise does wonders for your health.

...

I returned to the campsites with a bunch of sticks in my mouth, I quickly walked up to Al who took them and arranged them into a funny shape in a small stone circle he created earlier. Quinn came soon after with more sticks, allot more then I could carry. "Trixie, come start the fire" I heard Al yell, Trixie quickly ran up to him. She carefully blew fire onto the sticks, which quickly ignited, flames soon danced off of the burning wood. I sat down and watched the flames dance as I did the night before, Quinn lay next to me, and Trixie next to him.

Al was doing something in his tent, after a few minutes of watching the flames, I saw Al come out of his tent holding a strange metal structure. It had four thin metal legs, connected to a single long metal pole. The metal pole was placed sideways, two of the metal legs on each end in an upside-down 'V' shape. He came over and placed it over the fire. I looked up at him curiously, he once again read my expression, he was strangely good at that. "I'm going to cook us a stew" he commented, "I hook a pot onto this so it hangs down over the fire to cook" he explained, motioning towards the structure, it was about two and a half feet tall. He went back into his tent, and soon emerged carrying his backpack. He placed it down by the fire, and took out several cans of food, bags of vegetables, spices, a bottle of oil, a pot, and a large plastic container filled with a label which read 'Miltank Beef' on it. He opened up the Miltank Beef container and placed a large piece of beef into the pot, accompanied by a cup of oil. He hung the pot on the metal structure, which he said he liked to call a 'Fire Cooker' I could see why he chose to call it that. He broke up the beef into chunks as it cooked, and soon added a can of vegetable soup into the mix. Accompanied by chopped up carrots, and softened potato.

As he added the spices, and other ingredients I just stared at the fire. I suddenly remembered something, quickly stretched, and walked up to Al. I pawed his leg, he looked down to me, "what's up little guy?" he asked kindly, I motioned towards the Raticate's ball with my head, he grinned, "oh yeah, I'll let him out when the food's prepared. I doubt he'll be mad if he's being fed, he wouldn't have attacked us if he wasn't hungry anyway. He could probably smell the food I had in my pack, I bet the only thing keeping pokemon from attacking us right now is the fact that you three are here, and that Quinn is an evolved form" he explained. I quickly moved back into my spot by Quinn, satisfied with the hefty explanation.

I couldn't let something he said off of my mind though, "you're an evolved form Quinn?" I asked, surprised. I had no idea.

He smiled, "yep" he admitted.

"Cool!" I exclaimed childishly, "what was it like to evolve?" I asked curiously.

"Well..." Quinn started, "it felt great, beyond words. I felt my body change shape, but it didn't hurt at all, in fact it felt so right. It was easily the best experience I've had in my entire life." he attempted, "it's really hard to explain... You'll just have to wait until you evolve. Trust me, you'll love the experience. I use to be a lot smaller, even smaller then you." the Linoone admitted, this shocked me. As he was easily three times bigger then me, and weighed about five times more.

"Wow..." I let out, "that's so cool!" I said, satisfied with his attempt at an explanation. I couldn't wait to evolve.

"Do you know what you want to evolve into yet?" Quinn asked, it seemed he also knew about me and my evolutions.

"No idea..." I admitted, "I still don't know much about my evolutions yet" I added.

Quinn sighed, "that's too bad... When I was still wild, I lived near an Eevee clan, it was neat how the clan was filled with so many different types of pokemon. Of course, I was young back then. But I definitely remember what they were all like, it would be almost impossible to forget, they were always around, and they were so friendly..." he explained.

"Can you tell me about them?" I asked pleadingly, curious as to what my evolutions are like.

"Maybe another time" Quinn said, "I'm tired and hungry"

"Alright..." I sighed, I knew he would be allot easier to talk with in the morning anyway.

"Dinner's ready!" Al announced proudly, "my own recipe, enjoy!" he said as he served us bowls filled with his stew. "I call it Al's Stew!" he said happily. I sweatdropped, as did Quinn and Trixie. "What...?" he asked at our expressions, "fine... I'll think of a better name another time." he admitted. "There's nothing wrong with Al's Stew..." he whimpered quietly, before grabbing his own bowl and munching down happily, seemingly content.

I smelled the stew, it really did smell delicious. I quickly devoured some, and man, it was delicious. It could even rival the Poke` chow. After eating the delicious meal, I remembered Al had forgotten something. I walked across the dry green grass towards him on the other side of the fire. He was still eating, so I pawed here leg to get his attention. "Yeah? What... What is it Eevee?" Al asked, between chewing. I pawed the ball containing Raticate on his belt. He raised an eyebrow, before seemingly remembering. "Oh!" he gasped, he quickly got another bowl and filled it up, placing it on his right, he unhooked Raticate's ball and released him quickly.

Quinn darted over quickly, getting between the two just in case. The Raticate looked confused, before noticing the bowl next to him. He didn't say anything, and instead quickly started chowing down on the delicious smelling stew. Al sighed, "well, I was hoping for something more eventful..." he voiced sadly, I raised an eyebrow at that. The Raticate quickly finished his meal and went to sleep as if nothing had changed at all. 'Jeez, he's taking all the change comfortably..' I notice. I quickly walked off back to my spot on the other side of the fire. I soon fell asleep, content with the stew.

...

Enjoy the chapter? I'm still thinking about what to happen next. Though I've probably written it already by the time you see this message. Come on guys, read and review. You're doing great so far, even though the review count doesn't look that high, but it's already definitely high for my standards.

P.S. I am no longer ahead with my written chapters, and I may _not_ post once a day any longer.

Sayonara!


	8. Is that?

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon. I win.

Chapter 8

"Ello`" an unfamiliar voice greets, waking me up. I stretch groggily and sit up, rubbing my eyes. I blink in realization at who was talking to me. It was the Raticate that we caught yesterday, he had a cheeky grin plastered over his wide white and brown furred face. "How are yah young 'un?" he asked.

"I'm fine" I say quickly as I stared at the seemingly approachable rat. "You didn't seem this nice yesterday" I imply.

"Well, yesterday I was hungry. I mean really hungry. I thought you looked delicious! Imagine that!" he laughed loudly, I cringed at his reasoning. 'I look delicious..?'

"What's your name? I'm Lais" I asked.

"Just call me Rat, plain and simple" he answered, I nodded at his response.

"You don't seem to mad at being caught" I said curiously.

"I've had a trainer before" Rat admitted, I raised an eyebrow.

"Had?" I asked.

Rat nodded. "Yup, twas good times young 'un" he mocked. "My trainer was one of a kind, he'd do anything for us. Of course, that's how he died, but tat's another story young 'un" he explained. I sighed at what he used to refer to me. 'I'm probably mentally older then that rat' I thought. 'Probably.'

"Morning!" Al yelled as he got out of his tent. Trixie and Quinn followed him out of the tent, it seemed that it was only me and Rat sleeping outside. "If we don't get there today we won't be able to sign up for the tournament! Let's go!" Al explained as he stretched, he quickly packed up the camp supplies into his backpack. 'How he fits all of that in there I'll never know...' I thought. Al quickly jogged down the path once ready, all of us joining him, he seemed to read the expressions on some of our faces, "there's a small tournament in Fuchsia" he explained. "It's not that high profile, but we'd make some sweet cash if we managed to win" he finished.

I thought about it, 'what does he even spend money on besides food?'

"Then I can buy some actual potions, and pokeballs!" he said cheerfully, while still jogging down the path. I sweatdropped, now I know. I realized something, and quickly stopped. Al noticed, "what's wrong lil buddy?" he asked. I pointed down the path where we were going, then pointed in the other direction. He seemed to realize, growing pale. "WE'RE GOING THE WRONG WAY!" He announced loudly, and quickly ran off into the other direction, leaving a long dirt cloud. We all sweatdropped at his antics and quickly started catching up.

Trixie still didn't look like she wanted to talk to me, I'd seen her glancing at me from time to time, but it never lasted once I'd noticed. She seemed to be wearing a permanent saddened expression. "Quinn?" I asked, remembering last night.

"Yeah?" he asked curiously, from my right. Trixie was on Quinn's right and Rat was running right next to Al, ahead of us.

"You said you were going to tell me about my evolutions this morning, I don't see why you can't do it now" I explained.

He blinked in realization, "oh yeah! Sorry, I'd forgotten, heh.." he apologized. "Well... What do you want me to start with?" he asked, "I'm pretty sure I can tell you at least a little about any of them" he added.

"I wanna learn what Jolteon and Flareon are like first" I answered.

Quinn nodded. "Alright, well, Jolteon are electric types." he started, I immediately imagined Kip with a fluffy pelt. "They're also the fastest of the eeveelutions, they're pretty damn strong with their thunder attacks too" he continued. 'Fast is a good thing..' I plainly thought. "They can even absorb electricity, and use it to replenish their health!" he said excitedly, "I wish I could do that. Oh, and they're also one of the only two with manes" he finished, but I already knew that, so eh.

"Jolteon sound cool" I admitted, "what about Flareon?" I asked.

"Well," Quinn continued, "Flareon are fire types, and they're the strongest physically of your evolutions, but they also have some pretty beast fire attacks" he explained. "You see allot more Flareon then anything else, I guess people just have a thing for breathing fire" Quinn finished.

"What types are all the evolutions I can evolve into?" I asked.

Quinn didn't say anything for a while, presumably thinking. "Well, there's the ones I've already told you about, Flareon, the fire type, and Jolteon, the electric type. There's also Vaporeon, the water type, Leafeon, the grass type, Glaceon, the ice type, Umbreon, the dark type, and Espeon, the psychic type. I think that's all of them" he told me. I realized I hadn't even heard of some of these types.

"What are grass, ice, and psychic types like?" I asked.

Quinn sighed, "you really don't know?" he asked. I nodded, "well..." he began, "grass types are weak to fire, flying, ice, poison, and bug types. They're also strong against ground, rock, and water" he explained. "Ice, are weak against fighting, fire, rock, and steel types, while they're strong against dragon, flying, grass, and ground. Psychic, are str-" he began.

I quickly interrupted him, "waaaait! Stop Quinn!" I yipped, "poison? Bug? Ground? Rock? Fighting? Steel? What the hell are you talking about?!" I asked confusedly.

Quinn sighed, "I'm talking about other types... You really are clueless, aren't you?" he asked, frowning.

I frowned, "no..." I said childishly.

"You don't want me to tell you about every single type do you..?" Quinn asked, exasperated.

"Yes please!" I nodded excitedly.

...

"And that's all you need to know!" Quinn exclaimed, whilst gasping for air.

"Whoa..." my mind was blown. Too much information, and most of it seemed vaguely familiar... I just couldn't put my finger on it. Pfft, I'm probably just going crazy.

"Now... Is there... Anything else... That you want to know?" the Linoone asked between breaths.

I shook my head, any more information and I was going to feint. "I'm.. I'm good" I managed.

"WE'RE HERE!" Al yelled excitedly, his face was bright red from all the running, but I'm not sure he noticed. "WE'RE FINALLY... WE'RE FINALLY HERE!... WOOHOO!" he yelled over-excitedly. Before passing out. Wait, no. He almost past out. "I'm... I'm... I'm ok... I think I'm ok..." he said quietly. Slowly walking through the large town's gate. It was yellow, and looked like an 'M', it reminded me of something, something unhealthy. We followed him towards a really, really, really big white building with a bright, red roof. Maybe it just looked big because I was tiny, eh.

Al almost fell over, again, before he finally managed to walk into the building. There was what I presumed to be a nurse behind a desk beside the entrance, "hello, how may I help you?" she asked. She noticed Als stumbling around. "Are you drunk?" she asked disapprovingly.

"N-... No... Maybe... I mean... No... Can we... Can we get a room... Please..?" Al attempted politely. The nurse sighed, and reluctantly handed Al a small, silver key.

"Room 462" she stated, before walking off to tend to something else, probably far more important.

'462..? Maybe my size wasn't completely over exaggerating the size of the building... I'm confused' I thought. Al stumbled across a hallway besides the desk, and then up a flight of stairs, then another hallway, then another flight of stairs, then another hallway, by this point I was wondering if we were lost. Alas, we soon ventured towards a door marked '462'. I sweatdropped as I saw an elevator right next to it. This could have been allot faster. Al tiredly attempted to unlock the door, he finally managed it after a couple hundred tries, I was about ready to feint of exhaustion just from watching Al in this state. Once he opened the door, he clumsily closed it again. Then he attempted to unlock it again, grumbling something like; sleep, marshmallows, and cupcakes. After opening the door for a second time, he waited semi-patiently for us to walk in before closing it again. While he was still outside.

I smiled wildly at his antics, "he's just a lil stupid right now, ain't he?" Rat said, curling up at the foot of the large, red bed in the back of the room. There was a single door in the right side of the room, presumably the bathroom. The carpet was grey, and there was a nice, comfortable blue sofa lining the left wall. There was a large, green furnished chair in the bottom right corner of the room, and a small TV next to the bed. Al finally burst into the room, before his eyes widened.

"CRAP! I FORGOT ABOUT SIGNING UP" he yelled, slapping himself, before running out of the room the way we came.

"He forgot to use the elevator again..." I said quietly.

...

The night was rather uneventful after Al got back, Rat tried to have a conversation with Quinn, but he scared him or something. Al fell asleep as soon as he got to the bed, and though I didn't blame him, he could have at least given us dinner first. I could have sworn Trixie wanted to speak to me at one point, but it didn't last long. I eventually jumped up onto the comfortable green chair, and fell asleep. As did Quinn, next to Al, Rat, on the floor by the bed, and Trixie, who was sleeping on the couch.

...

"Lais..." a voice called from within the darkness, a small light in the distance.

"Yeah? What?!" I yelled into the darkness, wanting to know why I kept having this strange dream. "Why am coming here in my dreams? Tell me!"

"Not now Lais... I'm here to give you a message," the voice, now clear enough to be seen as feminine, explained. "Do not harm the small, green pokemon. It can help you"

"Green?" I asked, "lots of pokemon are green, more detail!" I urge.

"..." the voice was silent. "...Their wings don't make them any less annoying... Goodbye Lais, I hope to see you soon"

...

I woke up as soon as the last word was spoken, I was once again drenched in sweat, not that I knew why. 'Their wings don't make them any less annoying huh? I'll try to remember that. Heh, maybe I'm just going crazy, it was a dream after all' I thought. I heard the sound of water gushing overhead, I realized Al must be having a shower. That explained the lack of voice. I looked around the room, Rat seemed to be conversing with Trixie by the couch, and she was smiling too. 'That's unexpected' I admit, I look over to the bed to see Quinn still sleeping, 'lazy.. Though, I was sleeping until now... Hm' I contemplated. I heard the gushing sound stop, and soon Al emerged from the bathroom, dressed in his usual attire. His mood rings were green, showing that, if I remember correctly, he is feeling fine, neutral, not under stress. I found this strange, as he had a large grin plastered over his face.

"Come on guys!" he announced, "the first round of the tournament starts soon, and I'll be damned if we miss our match." he explained, he quickly got his backpack on, and opened the door, motioning for us to follow, which we did. He closed the door behind us, checked to make sure he had everything, locked it, and stashed the key in his right coat pocket. But, instead of running down the corridor like I expected him to, he actually pressed the down button on the elevator instead, it opened immediately and we all quickly walked in to the tight space. Once we got to the ground floor, and out of the building, Al turned to us. "I'm going to return all of you to your balls" he announced, "I figured that it'd be better if nobody knew the pokemon I would be using in the tournament" he explained. I nodded in understanding, I was going to reject the idea of returning to my ball, but it was surprisingly easy to get used to. In fact, I almost wanted to return to the damn thing. Wanted to! Since none of us seemed bothered with his idea, Al quickly gout out his pokeballs and returned us one by one, before running off in a seemingly random direction.

Once again inside a pokeball, I felt a little claustrophobic, but that would be because I couldn't quite move. My view of the world was constantly shaking, due to Al's running. It didn't take him long to get where he needed to go. There was a massive stadium ahead of him, it looked like an incredibly wide, silver castle. Al walked inside, through a silver door, into a small room. The room was full of people, some of them with their pokemon out. Al walked up to a counter on the left side of the room. "Hello, I'm here now; name is Alexander" he said to the desk clerk, she nodded and typed something into the old, white desktop computer in front of her. "Excuse me," Al said, talking to the clerk, "mind if I ask what the prize money is? Also, the amount of competitors if you could" Al asked politely.

The clerk nodded, "that's fine; the prize is 200,000 Poke`, there are 256 competitors, and there will be 7 rounds of fights, the preliminaries, the first round, the semi-quarter finals, the quarter finals, the semi-finals, the semi three-quarter finals, the three-quarter finals, and the finals" she explained, "nobody worth mentioning is in this tournament, just so you know" she quickly added as Al opened his mouth to speak again. He smiled, closed his mouth, and walked over to one of the couches lining the walls, proceeding to sit down.

...

"Match Number 26!" a voice boomed over the speakers in the magnificently huge stadium. I'm quite sure it wasn't my size this time. "Contestant 29, Alexander, versus contestant 58, Oliver!" the voice continued. Al gasped, probably because it was finally our turn to go out and fight, he quickly made his way through the stadium, and towards the podium he was supposed to fight from, he showed his ID to the guards, and quickly went up the podium, the podium mechanically moved closer to the centre of the arena, under the podium was a large dirt field, filled with occasional rocks. I could see another podium on the other end of the field, a geeky looking guy stepped up onto it, his face showing confidence. The large crowd boomed with excitement as the battle was nearing its start.

"We've got this.." Al said quietly, I wonder if he knew we could hear him.

"Begin!" a voice boomed over the speakers. Al immediately unclasped Quinn's pokeball before throwing it towards the centre of the stadium, Oliver doing the same. The balls opened in sync, Al's sending the light towards the ground, Oliver's letting it go in midair. Quinn appeared, battle-ready. A bird pokemon, that looked an awful lot like Saqr, appeared from Oliver's ball. The only difference being this one was about triple his size.

Al reached into his right trench coat pocket and pulled out a weird looking green device, before pointing it at the bird, "Pidgeotto, an evolved form of Pidgey. It is armed with sharp claws and dives from the sky to capture its prey. Unlike the more gentle Pidgey, Pidgeotto can be more dangerous. Approach with extreme caution" the machine said in a classic mechanical voice. I could tell just by looking at Al that he was aggravated by the opponents first choice of pokemon.

"Wing Attack!" a voice yelled, presumably Oliver. The Pidgeotto quickly dived towards Quinn, wings glowing, who was holding his ground.

"Dodge, and headbutt before it gets air!" Al ordered quickly, Quinn immediately rolled out of the way of the incoming Pidgeotto, and quickly managed a crouching position before jumping towards the Pidgeotto, hitting it with his head. The bird chirped angrily and quickly flew back into the air, almost tauntingly. It was easy to see that Quinn was at a major disadvantage.

"Gust!" Pidgeotto's trainer yelled, the bird quickly started flapping it's wings at an insanely high speed, a fast wind picked up, and blew Quinn back a few feet, he was sent right over a large rock in the field, thankfully not smashing into it. "Quick, Wing Attack while it's down!" Oliver ordered. The Pidgeotto immediately complied, it's wings glowed a dull white as it charged towards the dulled Linoone. But right before the wings made contact with Quinn, he swiftly jumped. The bird's wings were met with nothing but air, instead, it's back was met with 70 pounds of weight. Pidgeotto quickly hit the ground, Quinn on top as he continuously used fury swipes on it. It didn't take long before the bird's eyes turned to swirls, 'so that's what it looks like when a pokemon feints..' I thought.

"The winner of the first bout is Linoone!" an official yelled over the speakers, the crowd cheered, 'Quinn must be exhilarated' I thought. The Linoone in question quickly walked towards Al's podium, and Al returned him.

"Good job buddy" Al said towards his pokeball. Oliver returned his feinted Pidgeotto with a sigh.

"Round 2, begin!" a voice roared over the speakers. Al quickly drew... Yep, my pokeball unexpectedly. I thought he'd throw out Rats, or even Trixies, but mine..? He quickly threw it out into the arena. Everything went black for several seconds, until I finally see again, except now I was on the battlefield, this is what I'd trained for. A bright red light appeared in front me, forming into a strange ball shaped, blue pokemon with a white tummy, it had large ears, and a strange black zig zag tail with a small blue ball on the end.

I heard the mechanical voice Al's strange device emits, "Marill, the Water Mouse Pokémon. Its sensitive ears can detect distant sounds and the round rubbery tip on its tail can expand and contract, assisting Marill in the water" it explained. I sighed, 'a water pokemon, great... I hate getting wet.'

"Water Gun!" a voice yelled, I immediately recognized it as Oliver's.

"Dodge!" I hear Al yell, 'well duh...' I thought as I jumped out of the way quickly. I immediately charged towards the pokemon in a Quick Attack, "Quick Attack!" Al yelled. He was getting annoying.

"Get out of the way!" Oliver yelled urgently, but instead of dodging, just before I could reach the water pokemon, it opened its mouth. Yep, it shot another Water Gun.. And I was going far too fast to get out of the way. The attack stopped me in my tracks, but it didn't hurt. It didn't hurt at all. Oliver blinked at the revelation, "quick! Keep using Water Gun!" he ordered. Marill complied and started continuously shooting water into my face, I didn't bother dodging. It was actually quite refreshing, my fur was dirty anyway.

I turned to Al with a bored stare, he looked stunned at my antics, "um... Quick Attack..." he ordered. I sped towards the Marill, but it looked ready to stop me again. I stopped just short of hitting it, and quickly scraped the dirt ground with my right fore paw as quickly as I could. A small wave of dirt made its way into the Marills eyes, temporarily stunning it. I grinned, at quickly sped into a tackle against the water pokemon, it was barely bigger than me. I tackled it, headbutted it, hell, even bit it. It couldn't see, and barely put up a fight.

I grinned happily as the strange pokemon's eyes turned into black swirls, I jumped off and yipped happily. After all, I won my first match. Al seemed to appear out of nowhere and picked me up with a grin, I squirmed in his grip. He was way stronger then he looked. "Good job lil buddy!" he said happily, squeezing me. It hurt... I gave him a surprised grin, he seemed to know what I was thinking, again. "The match is over, we won two out of three, we don't need to fight another battle today." he explained. I raised a noticeable eyebrow, "there are way too many matches today, the first round and the semi-quarter finals aren't on until tomorrow" he told me.

...

We were resting in a large meadow, the grass was bright green and soft, evergreens and healthy green bushes lined the border of the meadow, a long dirt path leading in from the far right side. I was laying on the grass by a large tree, thinking about tomorrow, Al was laying in the middle of the meadow on his back, admiring the sky. Everyone else were out of their balls too, Trixie was resting alongside Al, Quinn was sleeping in the shade under a large tree, and Rat was besides him. I heard a quiet voice, "hey Lais" it muttered. I quickly raised my ears to attention at the familiar voice. "Saqr..?" I ask curiously.

...

Sorry for the shorter then average chapter, but I wanted to stop the chapter here. Haha. Took me a little longer then I wanted to post this chapter, sorry for that.. Please, review!


End file.
